Sobreviviendo
by Lostbrethilien
Summary: Los tiempos oscuros han llegado y Hermione tiene mucho por vivir.. La emoción y la intriga invaden la Madriguera gracias a su nuevo residente, Malfoy-¿Podrán encontrar la felicidad?
1. Invitado Especial

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling y a su imaginación**

**Sobreviviendo**

**Capitulo 1**

**Invitado Especial**

Llevaban aproximadamente dos semanas en la madriguera y se estaban empezando a desesperar. La falta de libertad les causaba daño pero si se arriesgaban a un juego de quidditch en el patio trasero o a tan siquiera sacar sus varitas, cualquiera podría terminar muerto.

Hermione les escribía diariamente a sus padres, temía no poder volver a verlos. Con la muerte de Dumbledore y la desaparición de Voldemort el mundo mágico estaba fuera de control.

Los mortifagos sin un líder a quien seguir, ni un enemigo a quien temer, se daban la gran vida de ir matando a quien se encontrara en su camino. Los muggles estaban a salvo, por ahora, y la orden había quedado hueca, casi vacía, muchos habían ya sido asesinados.

Ron y Harry pasaban el día jugando football muggle, aunque ninguno de los dos se ha acostumbrado a mantener los pies en la tierra y rara vez se les veía jugar ajedrez mágico. Les hacia extrañar la magia mas de lo debido.

La señora Weasley mantenía a Ginny tejiendo y Hermione había logrado escaparse de aquella ardua tarea, excusándose con que tenía que leer.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, un segundo casi una eternidad. Limpiar la madriguera sin magia dejaba a la señora Weasley exhausta y pasaba su tiempo de limpiar y cocinar, a dormir en su recamara.

El señor Weasley trabajaba desde muy temprano en la madrugada hasta muy pasada las doce. Al ministerio les estaba hiendo de malas y habían tenido que mudarse un par de veces por cuestiones de seguridad.

Hermione se recostó en su cama del penúltimo piso de la casa, las ventanas abiertas de par en par dejaban entrar una brisa fresca y reconfortante; extrañaba a Sirius, a Lupin y a Tonks.. a Dumbledore y a sus ojos tranquilizadores.. pero ahora no tenía más opción que aprender a vivir con sus ausencias.

El sonido del auto del Señor Weasley aparcándose en el garaje de la casa, le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Reviso el reloj varias veces, eran apenas las nueve. Bajo de dos en dos las escaleras. Paso por la habitación de los chicos donde los ronquidos envenenaban el aire y el silencio. Ginny debía de haberse dormido tiempo atrás. Se había creado un nudo en la garganta y temió más malas noticias, pensó en sus padres y se detuvo en seco. Luego negó con la cabeza repitiéndose mentalmente varias veces que nada malo debía haber pasado.

Respiró varias veces antes de darse el encuentro con los señores Weasley.

Se quedó congelada durante un largo instante, no sabía como reaccionar, si salir gritando o…

Hermione?-la voz de Draco inundo su cerebro parecía muy lejana-

La señora weasley tenía los labios fruncidos mientras su esposo le hablaba en el otro lado de la habitación. Hermione entorno los ojos hacia donde estaban. La señora weasley asintió y sonrió ligeramente, su rostro se lleno de tristeza durante un instante pero luego volvió a sonreír.

Granger te estoy hablando-soltó Malfoy desde muy cerca, ella dio un salto hacia atrás:

Disculpa, Malfoy.. Que..Que hac..?-no terminó de hablar cuando se acercaron los padres de Ron; ambos sonreían.

Draco se quedara con nosotros- El señor Weasley colocó su mano sobre uno de los hombros de Draco- se le ha asignado en el ministerio nuestra casa como nuevo hogar. Háganlo sentir bienvenido.. –

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y sonrió una vez, le debía todo a los Weasley no podía reclamar, miró a Malfoy que miraba las paredes de la casa con aire ausente. Pudo haber jurado ver un destello de tristeza en sus ojos.. pero no! Era Malfoy! No importara que evento desafortunado malo o cruel pudo haber afectado su vida.. nada. Nada en la entera galaxia lo podría cambiar!

Puedo compartir mi recamara con el..-dijo ella sin pensar, miro hacia el refrigerador-

_Merlín, esto no puede ser peor.. _

En menos de lo que se esperaban, Malfoy ya estaba instalado en lo que sería su nuevo cuarto/compartido con su antigua enemiga de la infancia.

Hermione miro de reojo el equipaje que traía, una maleta de viaje y una mochila negra ¿eso era todo?.. no pudo evitar sorprenderse.. si cabía la posibilidad de que tuviera que pasar el resto de su vida en esta casa, eso era todo lo que iba a traer?.. Y en seguida, le dio mala espina, lo miro mientras el estaba de espaldas arreglando su equipaje en una esquina. Dormir con el enemigo. Eso es lo que iba a estar haciendo desde ese día.

Te pasa algo?-pregunto Malfoy-

No..-dijo Hermione cuidando cada una de sus palabras- nada.. Estoy cansada, nada más.

Se acostó de su lado de la cama, y miro la ventana.

Yo mantengo la ventana abierta-dijo Hermione-

Malfoy la miro y luego la ventana, y se encogió de hombros ¿Qué quería ella un premio?

Siempre..-murmuro ella-

Por que?-

La pregunta la trajo de vuelta a su recamara, estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida, ella volteo a mirarlo. Estaba acostado de su lado de la cama, mirando el techo.

Que?-fue apenas capaz de decir-

Que por que_ siempre_ mantienes la ventana abierta?-pregunto-

Hermione se achicaba para sus adentros, era como si estuviera invadiendo su territorio.. casi perdió todo el aire de sus pulmones antes de contestar.

Porque me ayuda a imaginar que estoy lejos de aquí.. en cualquier otro lugar.. donde esto no esta pasando-

El entendió en seguida que quería decir con "esto".. quería decir el fin del mundo mágico, pronto se avecinaba, si no fuera por eso, el no hubiera huido, y por suerte, aquella huída fue su salvación.

Que haces aquí, Malfoy?-pregunto con la voz seca-

Mis padres murieron-dijo él, aun mirando el techo-todos murieron, Bellatrix..

Hermione sintió como le hervía la sangre y sus manos empezaban a temblar con la simple mención de la tía de Malfoy.

Andrómeda..también fue asesinada-

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, no se le había escapado la nota de tristeza y dolor en la voz de Malfoy, tampoco que ella era la madre de Tonks. Malfoy no podía tenerle cariño a una traicionera de su clan de "sangre limpia"! –

Ella le miro de consuelo y volvió a mirar la ventana.

No caería en aquella falsa de Malfoy. Todo debía ser una mentira, el debía de estar, seguramente, encubierto, en una misión de mortifagos, era un maldito hurón infiltrado en la casa de los Weasley! Tan bien recibido que le dio cólera de solo pensarlo!-

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Ron se mostraron de malas al enterarse del nuevo residente en la casa. Ginny palideció extremadamente y regreso a protegerse en su cuarto, sacando unas agujas y un hilo como excusa. Definitivamente estaría lejos de aquel muchacho cueste lo que cueste.

Malfoy pasaba el tiempo tumbado en el patio o caminando por la casa. La señora weasley había echo todo un banquete de desayuno para hacerlo sentir bienvenido, pero el se limito a comer tostadas con mermelada.

Harry y Ron hicieron planes para esa tarde ir a comer helados al pueblo de abajo, de seguro les molestaba la presencia de un Malfoy en la casa.

Hermione cogió su abrigo y estuvo apunto de salir por la puerta de la cocina, cuando vio a Malfoy sentado en una de las sillas leyendo un libro, las pupilas no se le movían ni un milimetro.

Malfoy..-le llamo Hermione, el volteo a mirarla lentamente-

Eh.. te gustaría.. ir a comer helados..con Harry, Ron y conmigo?-dijo dudando-

El la miro, y sus ojos grises afectaron las tripas de Hermione, por primera vez le veía directo a los ojos y pudo notar que la tristeza se había apoderado de ellos, estuvo a punto de preguntar pero el negó lentamente y volvió a su libro-

Pero gracias..-dijo tan bajo que retumbo mil veces en Hermione-

_Es una trampa.. _–pensó otra vez Hermione y le taladró el cabello rubio con una mirada- _es solo una asquerosa trampa de sus compinches ¡te quiero fuera de esta casa, Malfoy! ¡ya verás!.._

**Bueno.. es mi primer capitulo! Y como verán, estoy un poco oxidada.. he tenido mucho tiempo sin escribir!.. pero de estoy de vuelta para regresar!.. Espero poder escribir mejores capitulos en un futuro.. y aunque este primero este algo aburrido.. les informo que es elemental para la emoción que se avecina!.. ) gracias por leer!..**

**Lostbrethilien!**

**- cpn una nueva historia **


	2. Cuestión de Confianza

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling y a su imaginación**

**Sobreviviendo**

**Capitulo 2**

**Cuestión de Confianza**

El la miro, y sus ojos grises afectaron las tripas de Hermione, por primera vez le veía directo a los ojos y pudo notar que la tristeza se había apoderado de ellos, estuvo a punto de preguntar pero el negó lentamente y volvió a su libro-

Pero gracias..-dijo tan bajo que retumbo mil veces en Hermione-

_Es una trampa.. _–pensó otra vez Hermione y le taladró el cabello rubio con una mirada- _es solo una asquerosa trampa de sus compinches ¡te quiero fuera de esta casa, Malfoy! ¡ya verás!.._

Caminaban cerro abajo discutiendo el nuevo acontecimiento de la casa.

Es imposible-gruñó Ron-¿¡acaso todos se han vuelto locos!? ¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy en mi casa! ¡Hurón Asesino!-

Hermione no opinaba. Se guardaba toda la ira para sus adentros ¿Qué había estado pensando cuando invito a Malfoy? Y el rechazo la oferta!.. ¿Quería acaso el que le rogara? Se imagino una de las voces de las mil chicas de Malfoy "_por favor..por favor..vente a comer un helado_"

Ella tembló de ira y dio un pisotón en el suelo cubierto con ramas y hojas. Harry y Ron saltaron sorprendidos pero siguieron con aquella acalorada discusión. Cuando por fin estuvieron cada uno con su respectivo helado de fresa y vainilla, aun seguían con aquella discusión.

El ministerio debe estar de cabezas-exclamó Harry-Ahora envían mortífagos a los hogares?-

Por merlín-dijo Ron pegándose contra la mesa-El ministerio debe..

El ministerio-los interrumpió, Harry dejo de comer su helado y miró a Hermione que llevaba callada la mayor parte del viaje-esta lleno de maestros de las artes mágicas y aurores.. no enviarían a alguien peligroso, cierto?

Se les pudo haber pasado-dijo Ron ilusionado- ¿No hay manera de verificar? Si llamamos…

De todas maneras-continuo Hermione haciendo caso omiso a Ron y a la voz de su cabeza que le decía a gritos que Malfoy no era nada más que un vigía del lado oscuro-díganme, ¿Qué fue lo último que supimos de Malfoy y su familia?-

Qué se pasaron a nuestro bando-dijo Harry recordando el día en que vio a los Malfoy en el gran comedor, el día en que acabo con Voldemort y los mortifagos huyeron-

Y que los padres no lo pueden cuidar?-exclamó Ron todavía irritado-Son tan buenos para nada que ni siquiera pueden vigilar a su propio hijo?

A Hermione le entró una punzada en el corazón, la mirada de tristeza de los ojos grises de Malfoy se anegó en su cabeza. Ron seguía despocritando contra la familia de Malfoy cuando Hermione recuperó el aliento y dijo con voz muerta:

Todos fueron asesinados-

Ron palideció y levanto sus ojos hasta los de Hermione que se vieron vacíos por un instante. Harry se mantuvo quieto manejando cuidadosamente cada uno de sus movimientos, detuvo sus ojos verdes en la mesa, el helado de Hermione había empezado a salpicar.

Como.. como sabes eso?-pregunto-

Hermione no supo que contestar. Movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados y pego los labios. ¿Qué haría yo si toda mi familia fuese asesinada? Le entraron ganas de llorar, de salir corriendo y asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien. _Me quedaría sola completamente sola, perdería el camino.._-pensó tortuosamente

En el camino de regreso, todos se preguntaban ¿Cómo le estaría hiendo a Malfoy? después de todo, lo único que el siempre tuvo en cuenta en su vida fue a su familia, su pasado, su sangre. Cada una de las lecciones, de Lucius Malfoy, habían sido plasmadas en su único hijo. Y eso era todo lo que Draco siempre supo, las lecciones de su padre.

Preguntas envenenaron los pensamientos de Hermione por completo.. ¿Sería Malfoy el mismo muchacho malcriado de años atrás?¿Ese era el verdadero Malfoy? o ¿era solo las enseñanzas de su padre?

A lo lejos vislumbraron a Malfoy y a la señora Weasley en el patio trasero. Ron corrió en dirección a ellos y Harry lo siguió. Hermione llegó tiempo más tarde. Malfoy cargaba una cesta llena de ropa limpia y bien doblada. La señora Weasley sonreía, por fin, verdaderamente. Todas las sonrisas que le había dedicado la señora Weasley hasta ahora habían sido totalmente forzadas.

La susceptibilidad regreso a Hermione. _Es solo un fraude, una mentira, un engaño- _Ella rodó los ojos hacia otra dirección, con descaro. La sonrisa de la señora Weasley se rompió por un momento y la atención de Draco fue llamada en seguida-

Disculpa?-dijo la fría voz de Draco cortando el aire-Tienes algún problema?

Problema?-chilló ella cerrando los ojos-Mi problema tiene nombre y apellido!-exclamó sin control, Harry y Ron la miraron alarmados, a punto de saltar sobre ella y taparle la boca. Ella espero su sonrisa de siempre, algún insulto, pero los minutos pasaban y todo seguía igual, en silencio…-

El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte y una brisa indiferente les sacudió los cabellos. Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente, corrió hasta su cuarto, sin voltear, dejando a todos parados en medio del patio. Se choco con Ginny en el primer rellano de la casa.

Hermione, donde están todos?-preguntó Ginny-sucede algo?

Hermione siguió corriendo hasta que cerro de un portazo la puerta de su habitación. Se echo en su cama pensando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La puerta se abrió y se volvió a cerrar.

Ella tomó aire varias veces antes de hablar con sus amigos. Se sentó y luego se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlos, pero se encontró cara a cara con Malfoy.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Los ojos color almendra de Hermione ahogados en lágrimas, le mantenían la mirada a los ojos grises peltre de Malfoy.

Te cuesta tanto confiar en mi?-preguntó Malfoy frunciendo el ceño ligeramente-

Hermione no contesto, se limito a mirar para abajo apenada.

Malfoy se rió amargamente y continúo:

No necesito que fíes en mi un cien por ciento..-dijo con voz suave- pero sabes, soy una persona como cualquier otra. Yo también puedo sentir dolor, yo tengo mis propios miedos y como cualquier otra puedo sufrir-

Hermione se alejo lo más posible de aquella persona que le hablaba. El mismo que le hizo su infancia una pesadilla. El era igual, igual, sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos grises con los rayones más oscuros, su cuerpo musculoso, pero faltaban los insultos, faltaban las miradas del verdadero puro odio que alguna vez existió.

Tomo una gran esfera redonda que se hallaba a sus pies y se la lanzó a Malfoy con todas sus fuerzas.

Te odio-le grito mientras la esfera se estrellaba contra la puerta, cerca pero no lo suficiente de Malfoy. La esfera empezó a rodar sin control por el suelo, cambiaba de colores lentamente de azul a morado, de morado a rosado y música empezó a salir de ella. Malfoy la detuvo con el pie sin siquiera darle una mirada, sus ojos seguían en la histérica Hermione que tenía al frente. La música empezó a sonar más fuerte y el presiono su pie contra la esfera hasta que dejo de sonar y la luz que destellaba se apagara lentamente.

Me odias-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa apagada, mirando la esfera debajo de sus pies-

Quito los ojos y miro a Hermione- a mi?

Hermione separó los labios, trato de decir que si, que gracias a él la tranquilidad de la Madriguera de dos semanas fue corrompida. Que ella no se cree esa farsa del nuevo deprimido Malfoy pero no pudo. Los ojos de el estaban cubiertos con aquella tristeza que rompería el corazón de cualquiera.

Él camino hasta ella y ella solo se alejo, camino hasta la puerta, estaba decidida correría hasta la sala a esconderse detrás de un libro. Empezó a bajar las escaleras cuando Malfoy la sujeto del brazo y la hizo girar.

Que nos vas a responder?-dijo él-Algo que An me enseño fue a ser respetuoso y contestar cuando alguien pregunta-

Ella lo miró durante un instante aun sin hablar, le tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Quería gritar pero la garganta se le había secado por completo.

Sabes que-dijo de repente- haz lo que quieras, ódiame, eso es lo que quieres? Otra preocupación más? Adelante.. Duerme todas las noches pensando que duermes junto a un asesino, si eso es lo que quieres-

Malfoy la soltó y fue él quien se alejo escalera abajo. Fue él quien se escondió tras un libro en la sala. Y fue el remordimiento y la culpabilidad quienes visitaron a Hermione esa noche en la habitación.

"_haz lo que quieras, ódiame"_

Le costaba dormir, sus rulos caían en su rostro y termino sujetándose el cabello. Se sentía tan mal pero siempre que caía en la nueva versión de Malfoy, la suspicacia llegaba tiempo después para desacreditar todo. Las palabras de Malfoy seguían en su mente

"_Eso es lo que quieres? Otra preocupación más?"_

Doce campanadas, distantes, provenientes de la cocina, en el primer piso, la hicieron despertar.

_Feliz Cumpleaños, Hermione..-_se deseo ella misma en voz alta, antes de darse la vuelta y cerrar los ojos-

La puerta se abrió y tiempo después sintió como se hundía el colchón a su lado.

El enemigo estaba de vuelta en la habitación.

**Fin! Bueno. El próximo capitulo estará buenísimo. Eso si se los puedo asegurar. Aunque va a ser muy triste va a ser algo romántico o algo por el estilo. Gracias a todos por leer. Por favor, comenten. Nada me hace más feliz que un comentario.. o una critica.. como sea ******** pero constructivas. Por favor **

**Gracias Lithit M-P y a dayis por comentar. Y por supuesto a Oromalfoy (Estas en todas ******** muchas gracias) y a marmarcruz8.**

**Lostbrethilien!.. **


	3. El Peor Cumpleaños I Parte

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling y a su imaginación**

**Sobreviviendo**

**Capitulo 3**

**El Peor Cumpleaños (I Parte)**

_Feliz Cumpleaños, Hermione..-_se deseo ella misma en voz alta, antes de darse la vuelta y cerrar los ojos-

La puerta se abrió y tiempo después sintió como se hundía el colchón a su lado.

El enemigo estaba de vuelta en la habitación.

El resplandeciente sol alumbraba ligeramente la habitación cuando el chico con cabello platinado por fin despertó. A su lado, solo un vacío, de aseguro la muchacha se había levantado muy temprano a festejar con sus amigos.

Grandioso-murmuró para sí-

Estaba agotado pero los cumpleaños ahora tenían un significado más importante en su vida ¿Por qué no celebrar con alegría cada año de vida? Después de todo nunca se sabe cuando todo puede acabar.

Se levantó decidido a tomar un baño. Se tomo su tiempo vistiéndose. En ese momento, deberían de estar felicitándola y dándole sus obsequios. Se miró en el espejo de arriba del lavado y empezó a cepillarse los dientes. Se pasó una mano por el cabello sumergido en sus pensamientos.

No sabía si felicitarla o no. Después de lo que había pasado ayer. No estaba seguro si debía de seguir de residente en esa casa. Pero fue la única en la que podía pasar como "bienvenido". En todas las demás, lo trataban peor que al perro, y tarde o temprano lo dejaban de vuelta en el ministerio. Aunque el solo callará, aunque el se limitará para sí mismo y no se entrometía en ninguna decisión de los dueños de la casa, siempre terminaba de vuelta en el ministerio.

_Supongo que es solo cuestión de tiempo_-pensó mientras empezaba su trayectoria al primer piso de la casa-_solo cuestión de tiempo.._ _estaré de vuelta en la calle_- un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo pero su rostro se mantuvo sereno.

La más pequeña de los Weasley estaba sentada en los últimos escalones de la gran escalinata. Tenía su cara apoyada en una de sus manos y su mirada se perdía en las paredes de la casa.

¿aburrida?-preguntó Malfoy extrañado, sentándose a su lado. Exactamente lo que necesitaba, más tiempo, no sabía si estaba preparado para enfrentarse a la celebración de existencia de la muchacha que no lo quería en su nueva casa-

Ginny dio un pequeño brinco asustada. Lo miró durante un instante antes de responder:

Si, no hay nada que hacer-

Malfoy alzó las cejas sorprendido.

Nada que hacer?- repitió anonado y sintió una poderosa punzada, la niña no respondió, Malfoy tomo las riendas de la situación- No tienen juegos de mesa?-

Ella lo miró extrañada, como si a Malfoy se le estuviera cambiando el cabello de rubio platino a verde. Malfoy se adelanto antes que contestará.

Yo tengo uno-dijo mirando hacía arriba, hasta la puerta de la habitación que compartía-lo bajo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza pensando un "que más da" y se fue a esperarlo a la sala.

_Que es lo que pasa?-_pensó desesperado- _no entiendo.. ayer ella se deseó un feliz cumpleaños.. ¿será que le tienen una sorpresa?-_se encogió de hombros aunque siguió pensando-

Cuando llegó a la sala. Hermione estaba oculta atrás de un pesado libro "las mil y una noches". Ginny lo esperaba sentada en medio de la sala tarareando una canción, y otro pinchazo que le enveneno la sangre cuando realizó que no era de "feliz cumpleaños".

Donde esta el juego?-preguntó Ginny, estaba demasiado aburrida-

Malfoy le mostró una bolsita de seda azul oscuro y sacó unas cartas. Hermione bufó desde detrás del libro.

Se llama charadas-explico Malfoy- lo jugué en Francia, el juego consiste en..

Se en que consiste el juego, Malfoy-le interrumpió Ginny- no soy tonta-

Malfoy se rió y miro a Hermione de reojo, seguía leyendo el libro con una expresión molesta.

Yo empiezo-se ofreció, tomó una carta y leyó-este juego es de nombres de películas muggle-

Se levanto y se colocó frente a la única Weasley. Le mostró cinco dedos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y recitó fastidiada: cinco palabras..

Señaló el retrato de un señor y luego de entre su camisa sacó un anillo que colgaba de su cuello. Lo repitió varias veces y Ginny lo miraba detenidamente, luego se mordió la lengua y dijo casi a gritos:

El señor de los anillos-

Malfoy sonrió y se sentó a su lado, Hermione resopló por lo bajo.

_De seguro va a reventar_.. –pensó maléficamente Malfoy mientras la niña tomaba su posición al frente-

No quieres jugar?-preguntó amablemente con una sonrisa, estaba volviendo a ser igual que antes, igual que en Hogwarts ¿eso era lo que ella quería? Eso es lo que va a tener-

Ella separó los ojos del libro, lo miró con ojos rojos y llorosos, y el alma de Malfoy se encogió al máximo: no, gracias-

Era imposible que hubieran olvidado su cumpleaños..-

Donde estan.. Harry y Ron?-preguntó a la pelirroja que esperaba frente a él, decir sus nombres, le provino una sensación muy extraña-

Aquí-dijo el pelinegro que acababa de aparecer en la sala seguido por Ron, ambos bostezando y desperezándose-¿sucede algo?

Nada.. –se le adelantó Ginny-¡aquí me tiene esperando!

Malfoy rió por la bajo: lo siento, adelante-

3 palabras.. –

Harry y Ron se sentaron junto a Hermione mirando a Ginny.

Hermione!-exclamo Ron-

Y Malfoy respiró bien y se tranquilizo en seguida, a la pequeña de los Weasley se le había olvidado el cumpleaños de su amiga, eso fue todo-

Como puedes estar leyendo en vacaciones!?-exclamó el pelirrojo-

Y a Malfoy le pego duró en la cara. _Aush.._

Hermione le miró con ojos emponzoñados y le arrojó el pesado libro. (Que le sacó el aire a Ron) y salió como un huracán por la puerta de la cocina.

Ginny seguía haciendo señas, le mostró un dedo-

No habías dicho que eran tres palabras?-

Ella empezaba a saltar desesperada y se jalaba los cabellos, repetía la seña varias veces y terminaba en el suelo en sus cuatro extremidades.

Harry y Ron habían olvidado rápidamente a su amiga, ya estaban muertos de la risa aunque no fue hace más de dos minutos que se había marchado. Mil punzadas atacaban a Malfoy sentado sobre la alfombra.

Los 101 dálmatas-dijo por fin-

Yo quiero jugar!-dijeron Harry y Ron-

No irán con su amiga?-preguntó Malfoy cuidando sus palabras-

Ron negó con la cabeza y dio una pequeña explicación sobre que tenía que ser siempre algo de mujeres.

Pero no entiendo porque soy yo siempre el que termina lastimado-le reclamó dándole una mirada sucia a Harry-

Quien te manda a sentarte a lado de ella-se defendió-

Ya..ya..-les detuvo Ginny- no empiecen a pelear, que tal si mejor, empiezan a jugar?-

Pasaron la mañana y parte de la tarde jugando charadas, pero no hubo señal de Hermione. A eso de las una la señora Weasley preparó un almuerzo rápido y regreso con la limpieza del desván. A eso de las seis, se acabaron las cartas, todos estaban sentados en la cocina tomando limonada. Excepto Hermione.

Que raro que no haya regresado..-murmuro Ginny mirando por una de las ventanas el atardecer-

Harry y Ron no compartían su preocupación. Pero Malfoy estaba que enloquecía, el sudor corría por su frente y su corazón estaba acelerado. Y las cosas empeoraron cuando señores del ministerio aparecieron en la puerta de la casa.

**Fin! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Esto apenas es la primera parte, esperen a la segunda. La segunda es.. triste, cursi y salen a la luz, recuerdos de Malfoy. :O q tan emocionante podrá ser? Entérense en el próximo capitulo de.. "Sobreviviendo" **

**Gracias por los reviews a Pau Tanamachi Malfoy, Arrodilla, Davis y Lithit M-P**. **Gracias chicas! Me alegran!**

**Y por favor, comentarios? Me encantan! **

**Hasta la próxima,**

**Lostbrethilien! –en práctica- xD**


	4. El Peor Cumpleaños II Parte

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling y a su imaginación**

**Sobreviviendo**

**Capitulo 4**

**El Peor Cumpleaños (II Parte)**

Harry y Ron no compartían su preocupación. Pero Malfoy estaba que enloquecía, el sudor corría por su frente y su corazón estaba acelerado. Y las cosas empeoraron cuando señores del ministerio aparecieron en la puerta de la casa.

Vestían de negro. Y Draco empezó a chasquear los dedos repetitivamente, mientras sus nervios incrementaban a una velocidad sorprendente. Era imposible. Se había portado muy bien y apenas habían pasado menos de 48 horas ¿ya le iban a cambiar nuevamente de casa? ¿Habían recibido alguna queja de los Weasley?

Habían tenido un día divertido, tenía que aceptarlo, junto a la pequeña Weasley, y, bueno, junto a Harry y Ron.

Observo la puerta por donde Hermione se había marchado. Y se le encogió el corazón ¿podría haber sido ella? ¿La presencia de Draco Malfoy había invadido tanto así el territorio de Hermione Granger? Si lo pensaba, tenía sentido, el había estado jugando a irritarla como en la secundaria, ella se había marchado muy enojada hace horas y, suponiendo que tuvo problemas para encontrar el modo de comunicarse, decidió tomar el riesgo de aparecerse en el Ministerio.

¿Dónde estaría ella ahora, en alguna oficina con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia? ¿Recostada en alguna silla de oficina haciendo avioncitos de papel? ¿Escribiendo una carta de disculpas a Draco por no haber podido soportarlo y por no estar dispuesta a compartir su estadía, su habitación en una casa ajena? Bueno, sin duda, la última era imposible.

Pero también todo lo demás fue descartado, en cuanto, Draco notó el fólder blanco perla que destacaba fácilmente de entre sus túnicas negras ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? La preocupación de haber sido echado a la calle nuevamente, se evaporo por completo, pero fue invadido por un extraño sentimiento.

Ya había tenido de visita, a los mismos hombres con túnicas negras, una vez hace mucho tiempo. Un día oscuro y tétrico, en donde los del ministerio, tuvieron la cortesía de informarles personalmente del asesinato de sus padres y tíos. Hizo una mueca con los labios. Y deposito el vaso, ahora vacío, en la mesa. Mientras escuchaba a la señora Weasley bajando apresurada las escaleras. La vio por el rabillo del ojo, acomodándose el cabello, para atender a los recién llegados.

Draco recorrió la mesa con sus ojos grises. No quería verlos. Estaba seguro que eran los mismos de años atrás. La sonrisa de Ginny se fue rompiendo poco a poco hasta convertirse en una contorsión. Harry se fue poniendo cada vez más tenso, su mano se cerraba y se abría una y otra vez. Draco pensó en lo extraño que era, hasta que notó que el mismo había perdido el control y que seguía chasqueando sus dedos, nervioso. Ron se había puesto de pie y observaba el recibidor sin parpadear.

Hermione Granger..-fue lo único que pudo distinguir Draco de entre el zazoso de palabras que murmuraban.

Y como enviada por Voldemort, Hermione entro por la puerta de la cocina. Como enviada por el antiguo amo de sus padres. Merlín, ni Dumbledore la enviarían de vuelta a la casa en donde le esperaba la noticia más triste y perturbadora de su vida. La muerte de sus padres.

La expresión de confundida no se apartó de su rostro ni por un segundo. Observo en silencio a Ron de pie junto al fregadero, a Harry que se tensó aún más si eso era posible. A Ginny que se sujetaba el cabello nerviosamente y, por último, a Malfoy que chasqueaba los dedos una y otra vez, en sus ojos, se reflejaban algo inquietante. Una tormenta. Un verdadero huracán.

Sus labios temblaron cuando ella intento hablar, Malfoy que siempre había considerado aquel movimiento involuntario tan sensual, en este caso en especial, le había roto el corazón. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, las imágenes de aquel día cobraban nuevamente vida en él. Dejo de chasquear los dedos y apretó su puño contra la mesa provocando un sonoro estruendo. Su respiración se entrecortaba. Estaba perdiendo el control.

Notó los ojos de Hermione fijamente en él. Y oculto su cara inclinando casualmente su cabello hacia delante.

Los hombres del ministerio retrocedieron ante la voz amenazante de la señora Weasley, que llamó la atención de todos. Sus palabras lentas y hoscas, los hicieron marcharse con un movimiento de la cabeza. Definitivamente, había decidido tratar aquel tema de un modo más delicado y personal.

Pero antes de que diera un paso en la cocina, miró a Hermione a la cara y empezó a temblar. Harry se levantó y junto a Ron corrió a su lado, pero cuando habían alcanzado a consolarla se desplomó en el suelo temblando y llorando. De rodillas, con las manos ocultando su rostro ahora rojizo.

Malfoy se levanto de repente, provocando la caída de su silla. Ginny saltó temblorosa en su asiento y se abrazó las piernas ocultando su rostro.

Hermione, espera..-le dijo Malfoy, pero ella ya había pegado una carrera, atravesando la cocina, pasando junto a Ron, Harry y la destrozada señora y subiendo las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

Ron se oriento hacia las escaleras para ir a consolar a Hermione, pero Draco se le adelanto y se interpuso en su camino. Cerró los ojos y no pude detener otro recuerdo en su imaginación.

Necesita estar sola-dijo con la voz ronca. Sus manos temblaban, pero de todas maneras las estiro prohibiéndole el paso a Ron.

Malfoy. Te juro que..-empezó Ron, pero la señora Weasley lo detuvo-

Es mejor dejarla sola.. Solo por unas horas..-dijo con el mayor esfuerzo posible, tratando de no sollozar y mantener la compostura que había perdido segundos atrás-

Draco se retiró del camino de Ron, dudoso, con movimientos torpes. Manteniéndose alerta ante cada paso que tomará el pelirrojo.

Horas más tarde, Ginny preparaba té para su madre, le había llegado un mensaje de su esposo, informándole que se quedaría en el trabajo por el nuevo y recién ataque a los muggles.

Ron se había quedado dormido en uno de los sofás, y Harry no dejaba de murmurar. Ginny regresó de la habitación de su madre, minutos después, con ojos llorosos y roja por la angustia. Era aquella actitud que sacaba a Malfoy de sus casillas. Él permanecía sosegado ante aquellas situaciones, manteniendo la compostura y sin tratar de derrumbarse.

Creen que-dijo Harry en voz alta, haciéndoles entender a Ginny y a Draco que hablaba con ellos- el asesinato de los padres de Hermione-continuó tras una pausa-tenga algo que ver..con que esta relacionado conmigo?-

Una mirada amenazante invadió los ojos de Draco, así estaba de vuelta todo, eran comportamientos como aquél, comentarios tan exclusivos y ególatras, que lo volvían a ser el mismo Potter de la secundaria.

¿Pero acaso el no entendía que ya lo de El-Niño-Que-Vivió había quedado en el pasado? ¿Había tenido tan masivo trastorno mental que todavía se sentía culpable ante cada cosa mala que pasará?

Tu controlas a los mortífagos?-fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntar con su voz fría y punzante. Tenía que controlarse, no podía perder el control. No podía tan siquiera decirle "Potter eres un presumido. Crees que cada problema de este mísero planeta gira entorno a ti! Te declaras, tu solito, culpable"

No-saltó Ginny- por supuesto que no

No, Malfoy-dijo Harry sorprendido- por qué?

Porque sí es como dicen, un ataque de mortífagos contra la familia de Hermione-empezó Malfoy despertando a Ron de su sueño- es todo lo que es. Exactamente eso.

Draco tiene razón-le dijo Ginny a Harry. Y Harry sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba ¿estaba acaso el soñando? ¿Ginny le estaba diciendo que Draco tiene la razón? Se enderezó en su asiento y miró a Malfoy.

Explícate- le dijo –

Ginny interfirió:

Los mortifagos atacaron a los muggles, no solo resultaron heridos los padres de Hermione, también todos los otros que estuvieron en la tienda. Fue un ataque de mortífagos, fuera de control, Voldemort no interfiere y mucho menos los antiguos mortífagos, todos estamos de acuerdo con que estos nuevos asesinos son principiantes, fanáticos o viejos seguidores que lo abandonaron ante el ataque hacia ti y tus padres- Ginny se aclaró la garganta para continuar-

Como puedes estar tan segura que es así?-le reclamó Harry- que pasa si son los mismos a los que me enfrente alguna vez? –

Que pasa entonces-dijo Malfoy levantándose con toda su ira, exhaló un suspiro- ,Harry? ¿Qué entonces?

Puede, puede que-tragó dificultosamente- busquen venganza –

¿Quieres que te descarté aquella ridícula opción de que puedan ser los seguidores de Voldemort en los tiempos aquellos contra ti?-le gruñó-

Harry lo miró con sus ojos verdes, interrogantes.

Malfoy suspiró y se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio. Su vista se nublo durante unos instantes pero apretó los ojos fuertemente para detener cualquier lágrima que se le escapará. Después de un momento abrió los ojos y continúo:

Porque todos aquellos que estuvieron en aquel tiempo, con Voldemort, todos fueron capturados-dijo con un hilo de voz- y asesinados – levantó sus ojos grises echo furia y dolor, sus padres. Sus tíos. Por suerte, acabaron con Voldemort justo cuando empezaba su iniciación, gracias a ellos, a Potter, a los Weasley, y tenía que aceptar, a Hermione, no era un mortífago el día de hoy, no tenía que pasarse el día alabando a un estúpido, siguiendo sus ordenes y tratando de darle solución a sus traumas. Obsesiones con la muerte y el resarcimiento.

Cerró los ojos, ahí de pie y exhaló el aire de sus pulmones. Le dolía hasta respirar. Se encamino a su habitación pero Ron se levanto de su sofá ladrando:

No! A donde crees que vas?-

A mi habitación-dijo con aire de autosuficiencia. Peleaba contra si mismo, contra los sentimientos que lo embargaban en la tristeza. El recuerdo de su familia, le dio la espalda al pelirrojo con puños apretados y caminó por la cocina hasta la escalera. Ron lo siguió dando zancadas y le jaló del brazo-

Él se dio la vuelta amenazadoramente y empujó a Ron con una mano.

No me toques-murmuro en voz baja, asesinándolo con la mirada, solo una persona lo detenía, solo una persona en su vida, tenía derecho a prohibirle algo y esa era Andrómeda-

Subió las escaleras y le dijo en voz alta:

Cerraré la puerta de mi habitación, mantente alejado de mi –

Ron se dio la vuelta hasta la sala y les exclamó a Ginny y a Harry:

¡No ha cambiado! ¡Sigue siendo el mismo chiquillo de hace años atrás! ¡No me sorprendería si él hubiese enviado a los mortífagos a asesinar a todos esos muggles! –

Ginny se levantó de su silla espantada:

Es algo serio lo que dices y yo estoy en contra de tu acusación -

Draco entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, pero Hermione no estaba ahí. Se movió nervioso entre los muebles, y puso su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta del baño. No sabía si entrar o no, giró lentamente, pero la luz del baño estaba apagada y no había nadie ahí. Perdió el aliento ¿Dónde se había metido?

Cerró los ojos durante un instante y otro recuerdo invadió su mente, el día en que llego la noticia del asesinato, el huyo de casa, pero Hermione no lo haría. No dejaría a los Weasley que habían aceptado cuidar de ella y se iría preocupando a todos.

Giró sobre sus talones y dio un par de vueltas ¿donde podía estar? Y noto algo que le heló hasta el alma. La ventana estaba cerrada.

-flash back - (N/A: solo para los olvidadizos)

Se acostó de su lado de la cama, y miro la ventana.

Yo mantengo la ventana abierta-dijo Hermione-

Malfoy la miro y luego la ventana, y se encogió de hombros ¿Qué quería ella un premio?

Siempre..-murmuro ella-

-End of flashback-

**Fin! **

**Se los dejo hasta ahí! Hey! Razones para leer mi próximo Cáp.! Oh, bueno, mis disculpas por la demora. En verdad, había dejado de escribir y estuve pensando mucho tiempo si seguir o no. Bueno, ya verán que me decidí por actualizar una vez más. **

**Lostbrethilien!**

**-hasta la próxima-**

**Contestación de Reviews**

Dani: Muchas gracias! De verás, gracias por leer esta historia. Notarás que no está tan buena como debería; me falta práctica, mis disculpas. Tengo curiosidad ¿eres la misma Dani que me dejo un comentario en Nuestra Realidad?

ChrisMarie2403: Holaa! Si.. mis disculpas a ti tmbn T.T por estar oxidada. Hago lo que puedo.

Afrodilla: Notarás que este esta más largo ¡gracias por seguir mi historia! Y por los reviews! Discúlpame la tardanza.

Sara Black Malfoy: Sandy! Gracias Gracias y Gracias! Que linda! No sabes lo mucho que valoro tus comentarios! ¡espero que sigas tu ff pronto!

Pau Tanamachi Malfoy: En verdad, si! Que horroroso seria que se olvidarán del día en que naciste! – Gracias por leerme! En serio!

Remmy-ro: Gracias! Que dulce! Disculpa la demora! Empezaré el próximo capitulo lo antes posible!

Dayis: Sí, le deseará un feliz cumpleaños.. o bueno algo asi, pero eso será en la próxima parte! Supusiste bien! Yo tambien espero que eso nunca pero nunca me pase!

Saludos a todos! Mil Gracias por leer! Mil gracias por comentar!

Y los besos mágicos - de Dayis! ..


	5. Similares

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling y a su imaginación**

**Sobreviviendo**

**Capitulo 5**

**Similares**

Cerró los ojos durante un instante y otro recuerdo invadió su mente, el día en que llego la noticia del asesinato, el huyo de casa, pero Hermione no lo haría. No dejaría a los Weasley que habían aceptado cuidar de ella y se iría preocupando a todos.

Giró sobre sus talones y dio un par de vueltas ¿donde podía estar? Y noto algo que le heló hasta el alma. La ventana estaba cerrada.

-flash back - (N/A: solo para los olvidadizos)

Se acostó de su lado de la cama, y miro la ventana.

Yo mantengo la ventana abierta-dijo Hermione-

Malfoy la miro y luego la ventana, y se encogió de hombros ¿Qué quería ella un premio?

Siempre..-murmuro ella-

-End of flashback-

Se mantuvo con la mirada pérdida en el paisaje de la ventana, oscurecía lentamente y las sombras se apoderaban de cada rayo de luz restante. Ante los ojos grises y preocupados de Draco un trueno se dibujo a lo lejos, y no tardo mucho tiempo para que retumbara en los alrededores.

Los pelos se le pusieron de punta y la piel se le hizo de gallina ¿Dónde se había metido? Él triste y perturbador alarido del fantasma que vivía justo un piso más arriba llego a sus oídos. Y descarto totalmente la idea de que debía de estar en el ático acompañando al espectro en su miseria.

Se acostó en la cama, mirando la ventana, todavía no había empezado a caer lluvia pero, sin duda, la tormenta se avecinaba rápidamente.

Exhaló un suspiró y se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Ir a la recamara de la señora Weasley y informarle de la desaparición de Hermione? ¿Alterarla aún más hasta que sufriera un ataque al corazón o una taquicardia? ¿Pedirle ayuda a los amigos? ¡Nunca al tonto de Ron! ¡Nunca!.. Y Ginny debía de estar descansando en su quinto sueño y el paranoico y egolatra de Harry se alteraría hasta echarse la culpa otra vez.

Sin duda, estaba solo en esta ¿Cuánto tardaría el Señor Weasley en llegar? Inconcientemente, empezó a chasquear los dedos, desesperado. Sus pensamientos le gritaban. ¡haz algo! ¡rápido! ¿Qué pasa si se ha marchado? ¿Qué si decidió_ aparecerse_ lejos de la casa? Lejos de todo…

Pero el gemido más destrozador y triste, se filtró en sus oídos. Y gotas de calma se fueron derramando en su alma. Fue aliviador, tomó un suspiró y un momento para sí, para luego levantarse lentamente.

Camino con la cabeza gacha hasta la silla que se hallaba a lado de la ventana. Alargó la mano, fría y temblorosa. Hasta que sintió como agua escurriéndose bajo su mano, como si por fin pudiera atrapar el aire. Ya aquella sensación la había olvidado. Otro gemido y la capa de invisibilidad resbalo hasta los pies de Draco.

La miró severamente.

No vuelvas a hacer eso..-dijo con voz ronca-

Ella no lo miraba, tenía los ojos rojos, temblaba de frío, tal vez de miedo o tal vez por soledad. No aguanto ni un segundo más. Recordaba el día, _ese _día, donde había perdido todo lo que había sido sus ejemplos a seguir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, podía recordar el sentimiento. La abrazó y ella se aferró a él buscando refugio.

Todo estará bien- No era una mentira, tarde o temprano, todo debía de estar bien. Él estaba bien ahora ¿o no? Aún se abrazaban, Hermione olía a una mezcla de vainilla y sal.

No..No sabes lo que se siente-dijo ella con los dientes apretados, las lágrimas resbalaban por si solas. En su garganta se ahogaban todos los gemidos de dolor y tristeza y oculto su rostro en Draco.

Sí, si lo sé-dijo rindiéndose por fin, sus cabellos rubios caían sobre su rostro, ella los apartó resignada en su dolor. Y se dedicó a observarlo en silencio. Una lágrima, una sola lágrima resbaló por el rostro pálido del muchacho.

Hace un año y medio, llegaron los mismos hombres del ministerio, que llegaron hoy, a mi casa. El mismo fólder color perla, las mismas túnicas de luto, negras-tragó dificultosamente, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y se estremeció-

Yo iba tarde ese día, teníamos una reunión familiar en casa de Andrómeda y yo me había quedado dormido-Él miró a Hermione durante un instante para luego mirar el suelo y no apartar la mirada de él-Iba apenas, un par de horas tarde, tal vez tres. Y hoy todavía me pregunto que hubiese sucedido si hubiera llegado antes-

Hermione lo miraba horrorizada, la tristeza y el dolor no dejaban en paz su rostro, pero lo que más se destacaba era una mueca de horror. No podía creerlo. Se estaba echando la culpa?

Ella aún lloraba, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas enrojecidas y se perdían en el aire pero escuchaba atentamente a Malfoy. No despegaba sus ojos de su rostro, empezaba a ser algo grosero y maleducado, pero no podía.

El ataque en la reunión familiar fue momentáneo, llegaron, mataron y se fueron-la ira resonó en cada palabra y el temblor de los labios del rubio no pasó desapercibido-Eso fue lo que dijeron los del ministerio…

La única que se salvó de ese ataque fue Andrómeda, apenas entraron aquellos maniacos ella se _apareció _en los terrenos de mi mansión, llego mucho tiempo después que los del ministerio, se había perdido en uno de los bosques más cercanos-sonrió amargamente, obviamente maldiciendo su extenso y gran terreno-

Hermione despegó los labios pero lo único que pudo salir fue un sollozo. Trataba de decirle que no, no era necesario que le contará, que le creía pero que no era necesario que recordara.. pero su sufrimiento gobernaba en ella y le dejaba indefensa ante todo.

En cuanto llego, yo estaba solo sentado en la gran escalera principal-dijo punzantemente-Llegó pegando a gritos mi nombre.. Corrió hasta donde mí-y la voz de Draco se rompió- y me abrazó, lloró y empezó a darle las gracias a Merlín por mantenerme a salvo-

_¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¿Dónde te metiste? ¡Draco!-la voz de Andrómeda resonaba en la mansión, vislumbró a su sobrino en la escalinata frente a ella, corrió hasta él, saltándose escalones de dos en dos- ¡Draco!-exclamó-¡Gracias Merlín! ¡Gracias!-tomo en sus brazos a su sobrino, melancólico, depresivo.. Que sufría en soledad la muerte de sus padres- _

Draco..-el nombre de Malfoy resbaló por los labios de Hermione. En el alma de ambos había un enorme espacio, un agujero, que se hacía sentir en toda su potencia-

En ese momento, me explico que había ido en mi busca en cuanto llegaron los mortifagos- la voz de Malfoy todavía temblaba- que había ido a protegerme. En ese momento, se abrió la puerta principal a estallidos, y.. Andrómeda me hechizo, resbalé por las escaleras y de mi cabeza salía un hilo de sangre- Malfoy cerró los ojos, podía verse a él, en ese estado, moribundo, y juro poder escuchar la voz de su tía como aquella vez- Ella empezó a hablarle a los recién llegados..

_¿Pensaron que les daría el gusto de asesinar al heredero de todo, a mi sobrino?-dijo bajando los escalones de las escalera uno a uno, hizo una mueca que pudo haberse pasado como por una sonrisa sarcástica, sin duda de familia- ¡Pues no! ¡Muerta antes de que pusiesen sus mugrientas manos sobre él!_

_Te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho?-gruñó uno de ellos-¡patético! ¡es patético! Sacrificar tu vida y convertirte en una asesina solo por.._

_¡Por amor!-exclamó Andrómeda colocándose frente a ellos y ocultando el supuesto cadáver de Draco de la vista de ellos-¡Por amor!_

_Ja!-se burló otro- ¿amor? ¡Eso no existe!-_

_Que ustedes mohosos asesinos no hayan encontrado el amor en sus patéticas y vacías vidas no significa que no exista ¡Lastima me dan de que pien.. _

_¡Suficente! Avada Kedavra- la luz verde surgió de entre el grupo de mortífagos. El cuerpo ahora inerte, sin vida, de Andrómeda se desplomó en el suelo-_

Horas más tardes desperté, y los del ministerio estaban de vuelta, y la mujer que se había sacrificado por mí, se hallaba muerta a menos de dos metros-terminó respirando entrecortadamente- Desde entonces, cambió de casa en casa, semanalmente-

Hasta que llegaste aquí-le aseguró Hermione con más lágrimas, estaba segura que Malfoy había llegado para quedarse-

Sin palabras ambos se levantaron, cada uno por su lado, Hermione entro al baño y se cambió a su pijama. Cuando salió, él ya estaba acostado en su lado de la cama, con ojos ausentes.

Ella se acostó suavemente a su lado, tratando de no molestar. El agujero en su corazón, en su alma, la torturaba desde el momento en que lo supo. En que supo que ya sus padres no estaban, que no los volvería a ver, que no podría abrazarlos, ni volver a besarlos, nunca más.

Draco se acomodó hasta quedar cara a cara con Hermione. No sabía si debía de decirlo o no:

Es la primera vez.. que le cuento eso a alguien-

Hermione posó su mano en el hombro frío de Draco, pero la retiró temblando, llevándose su propia mano hasta su cara donde se formaba una nueva batalla contra las lágrimas y los sollozos.

Draco con un gesto rápido se le adelantó y removió las lágrimas con uno de sus dedos. Respiró hondo para decir:

Sé que este debe ser el peor día de tu vida pero.. Sabes cual es el motivo perfecto para celebrar?-

Ella solo lo miraba, sus intensos ojos marrones brillaban en la oscuridad.

Un cumpleaños..-dijo el rubio casi en un susurro, acariciando las mejillas rojas de ella- Un año más de vida.. Felicidades..

Se mantuvieron así, hasta quedarse sumamente dormidos. En sus sueños, en un lugar donde todo podía volverse realidad.

**Fin! Espero que les haya gustado! ¡me disculpan la demora! Muchas gracias por leer, en serio ¡me hacen feliz! **

**Esperen a leer lo que vendrá más adelante! ¡besos! ¡abrazos! ¡gracias por los comments!**

**Lostbrethilien! –I Love You Too- **

**Chris Marie 2403: Yay! Y espero seguir mejorando! Gracias!**

**Daniela: Me disculpas pero no te prometo nada. Todo depende de cuanto tiempo tenga para escribir. En verdad, debí de haberme acostado hace un par de horas porque mañana me voy con mi familia muy temprano al interior del país. **

**Sara Black Malfoy: Ya no estes tan picada! xD respira, amiga! La reacción de la estupidez llegará hasta el próximo capitulo pero ten seguro que llegará! Y muy feo (muajaja) xD creo.. Love Ya! Edward es mio! Mio! Mio! Ush.. un beso de él –se derrite-**

**Dayis: Ciertamente, esa fue mi primera idea, de escribir de que estaba sentada en el techo, fuera de la ventana, pero luego me pareció un acto suicida considerando que estaba en uno de los últimos pisos de la casa. ¡besos! ¡hasta la proxima! Y muchas gracias!**

**Lithit M-P: Hola! Si! Tengo que aceptar que fue perturbadoramente angustiante! ¡gracias por comentar! De verás!**

**Pau Tanamachi Malfoy: wow! ¡me alegra saber eso! Eres muy amable ¡gracias!**

**Afrodilla: ¡Gracias! Estas en examenes? ¡Suertee! De verás, muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí! ¡Que linda!**

**¡También gracias a Karyta34, margara y a Ginna IsAbella Ryddle! **

**Más Besos Mágicos! - por supuesto que los de Dayis xD**

**¡Gracias! ¡gracias! Y..¡gracias! **


	6. La Historia de Bellatrix

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling y a su imaginación**

**Sobreviviendo**

**Capitulo 6**

**La historia de Bellatrix**

Ella solo lo miraba, sus intensos ojos marrones brillaban en la oscuridad.

Un cumpleaños..-dijo el rubio casi en un susurro, acariciando las mejillas rojas de ella- Un año más de vida.. Felicidades..

Se mantuvieron así, hasta quedarse sumamente dormidos. En sus sueños, en un lugar donde todo podía volverse realidad.

Los insistentes rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana ahora cerrada. Ya Hermione no encontraba razones para imaginarse en otro lado, para recordar que existía un lugar al que llamo hogar.

Se incorporó sin levantarse de la cama, Malfoy seguía dormido.

_¡Dormilón!-_pensó riéndose para sus adentros-

Como de costumbre, él llevaba unos cuantos cabellos rubios ocultando su rostro, ella los apartó con una de sus manos despejándole la cara. En sueños, él sonrió, y ella no pudo aguantar la sonrisa que sé formo inmediatamente en sus labios. Se veía tan angelical. Había caído, sí, había caído en él desde la noche anterior. Aunque aún le dolía el corazón, como si tuviera un enorme agujero permanente.

Pero ayer, mientras lloraba y él estaba a su lado, algo cálido y con una suave fragancia abrumaba su cuerpo y curaba, lentamente, sus heridas. Tomaría tiempo, tal vez una eternidad, porque de seguro, el recuerdo de sus padres viviría con ella hasta el día en que muriese.

Se inclinó suavemente sobre Draco, olía tan bien. Se acercó un más, y obviaba la voz que estallaba en su cabeza: _estas loca!? Detente! Hace menos de veinticuatro horas él_ ..

_Toc..Toc.. (Knock.. Knock.. en inglés) _

Levantó su mirada hasta la puerta y se alejó lo más que pudo de Draco en un reflejo. La cabeza de Ginny se asomó repentinamente por la puerta y Hermione cayó de espaldas al suelo. Se había alejado demasiado de Draco, tanto que quedó al borde de la cama.

Lanzó una maldición antes de ponerse de pie con esfuerzo.

Ginny estaba vestida de negro, haciendo que sus cabellos pelirrojos se acentuaran aún más. Una bufanda verde oliva se enroscaba, con mucha gracia, alrededor de su cuello. La identifico en seguida, la bufanda de Harry.

Le dirigió una mirada precavida al Malfoy dormido y camino hasta Hermione.

Como te encuentras?-dijo mirándola con fuerza con sus ojos marrones destellantes (N/A: leí que Ginny tenía los ojos marrones, si está información es errónea, por favor, háganmelo saber)

Hermione se encogió de hombros, en un segundo, el sentimiento abrasador de anoche la envolvió por completo, como cuando estaba sola, oculta bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Ese sentimiento, doloroso, que le impedía respirar con facilidad, había regresado.

Ginny la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la cocina en busca de un té.

Mamá no ha salido de su cuarto y los chicos siguen durmiendo-le dijo Ginny casualmente, como si fuera otro día normal-

Hermione observo con detenimiento una foto de toda la familia Weasley en la pared de al frente. No tenía una foto de sus padres con ella, las que quedaban estaban todas guardadas en un álbum de la casa.

Una corriente de aire frío inundaba cada rincón de la casa, a pesar del sol-

¿Por qué hace tanto frío?-preguntó Hermione observando por una ventana, se levantó de la silla y observo el paisaje. Un sol ardiente en los cielos pero unas nubes grises invadían todo el resto del cielo.

Es muy raro-opinó Ginny ofreciéndole una taza de té y observando también el panorama- Esté clima no se acostumbra por acá. La mayoría del tiempo o está lloviendo o está soleado-

Tocaron suavemente a la puerta y ambas saltaron de la sorpresa. No tardo mucho tiempo para que ambas escucharan pasos rápidos bajando por la escalera. Malfoy bajaba acomodándose un abrigo negro y lanzando maldiciones:

_Maldición. Me quedé dormido…-_

Su rostro se alivió en cuanto vio a Hermione todavía en la cocina, siguió caminando y abrió la puerta con una mirada glacial-

Su mirada podría vivir en el polo norte sin problema, Señor Malfoy-dijo una voz fría y cortante-

A Ginny casi se le salen los ojos de orbita y Hermione palideció en seguida. Hermione tomó a Ginny de su chaqueta y se colocó frente a ella. No podían ver al hombre que hablaba pero su voz les recordaba a..

Que significa esto, Malfoy?-dijo la voz de Ron en algún lugar más arriba de las escaleras-

Draco ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo. _Es una molestia para la faz de la tierra_ – pensó con furor Malfoy-

Hermione-le llamó Draco para que se acercara-

Ella lo hizo con la pelirroja pegada a sus talones.

Esté hombre, del ministerio-dijo con aspereza y dirigiéndole una sucia mirada al hombre- Te llevará a tu casa para buscar las pertenencias que quieras quedarte-

Aunque su voz fuera idéntica a la voz de Lupin, no tenía ningún parecido aparte de ese. Era de estatura mediana, cabello corto y negro, usaba lentes con montura negra.

Después de usted, Señorita Granger-dijo el hombre indicándole con una mano que saliera-

Hermione dio unos cuantos pasos fuera de la casa y volteó a ver a Ginny que había recuperado la compostura, se despidió con un gesto de la mano, pudo vislumbrar a Ron en las escaleras, rojo de ira-

Draco dio unos pasos hacia fuera y cerró la puerta.

Yo voy con ustedes-le dijo al señor que desfilaba montaña abajo-

Me parece inapropiado, señor Malfoy-le contestó con los dientes apretados y mirando de mala manera a Draco que lo seguía a trote-

Lo que a usted le parezca o no, no me interesa-contestó con frialdad y tomó a Hermione para que permaneciera a su lado-

Escuche, señor Malfoy-le dijo el hombre deteniéndose de repente- quiere venir? Bien. Pero le pido que no se meta en nada – dijo continuando la bajada a paso acelerado y volteando varias veces a la Madriguera-

Perfecto, solo me interpondré entre usted y mi amiga, comprende?-le dijo rechinando los dientes-

Señor Malfoy-le dijo con chispas en los ojos- me parece que tiene una mala fachada de mi-

Pues no le parezca-le gruñó deteniéndose repentinamente y ocultando a Hermione tras de él.

Estoy seguro que no fue un descuido, que aquella no fue la primera vez-le gruñó Malfoy al señor- solo mantenga su distancia y todo saldrá bien-

Y si no qué?- dijo el hombre acercándose peligrosamente-

Hermione palideció y se acercó aún más a Malfoy si eso era posible:

Malfoy.. Quien es esté hombre?-

No queremos de sus servicios- le dijo al hombre con desafecto sin contestar a Hermione-nosotros podemos ir otro día por nuestra cuenta-

Seguro?-le dijo con fiereza- puede ser peligroso.. –

No más que pasar el día con usted-dijo el rubio antes de guiar con insistencia a la castaña de vuelta a la casa, dejo al hombre parado en medio del prado-

Subieron casi a carrera hasta la madriguera y antes de cerrar la puerta, Draco dirigió una última mirada al lugar en donde había estado el señor que había desaparecido –

Quién es…?-preguntó Hermione recuperando el aliento, sentándose en el último escalón de la escalera -

Draco negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar como un gato enjaulado-

Ginny apareció desde la cocina, dirigió su mirada a Malfoy, abrió la boca para decir algo pero el se le adelantó:

No lo pude soportar-

Ginny lo miraba horrorizada y luego miró el suelo.

Es comprensible…- le dijo entrando a la cocina- después de todo, fue él el que… hirió a tu prima, no? –

Él asintió ocultando su rostro con sus cabellos. Hermione se puso de pie:

¡No entiendo nada! ¿Alguien me explica?

Malfoy se sentó en la escalera, y Ginny sacó a Hermione del recibidor hacia la cocina.

Bellatix tuvo una hija-le dijo en un susurró a Hermione- con aquel hombre del ministerio de hace un momento-

Hermione abrió la boca dispuesta a reventar a su amiga de preguntas, pero ella se le adelantó:

Él abuso y asesinó de su hija, el era hermano de la mamá de Neville -susurró aún más bajo y mirando hacia donde estaba Malfoy aún sentado en la escalera- esa es la razón por la que Bellatrix enloqueció y torturó a Alice y a Frank hasta la demencia-

No podía contra el padre de su difunta hija, porque tomando en cuenta todo lo que sucedió, ella lo amo hasta su muerte-murmuró Ginny con un escalofrío- esas fueron sus últimas palabras en los brazos de su asesino, de su padre. "_Yo te seguiré amando"_

La señora Weasley entro de repente en la cocina:

Mañana será el funeral de tus padres, Hermione-le dijo dudosa y con cuidado-A las seis.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y apartó la mirada.

Malfoy siguió abrumado por la visita del hombre, por el resto del día.

No hagas nada alocado-le dijo Hermione esa noche-

Pero Draco ni siquiera asintió con la cabeza, se dedicó a contemplar el techo sin parpadear.

Buenas Noches, Hermione- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente- descansa

**Fin! Me hubiese gustado continuar y escribir hasta el funeral pero me tengo que ir! Voy de salida! Perdónenme! Bueno, gracias a todas por leer! **

**Lostbrethilien!.. **

**Karyta34****: No llores! Tal vez me pasé un poco o.O trataré de tomarlo con calma..Aunque.. el proximo cap. Es el funeral así que no sé .. pero ¡gracias! Me gusto mucho que te haya gustado! .. **

**Eleaine****: Gracias! Oh dios! Sii! A quien no le gustaría que Malfoy estuviera así con uno?**

**Lithit M-P****: ¡si! Espera el proximo..para un poco más de afecto! ¡Un millón de gracias!**

**Chris Marie2403****: Holaaa! Yaay! Que bieen! Hey! Si! Por ahí hablamoS! **

**Pau Tanamachi Mafloy****: que amablee! Hahaha ¡que lindaa! ¡gracias por el cumplido! **

**Afrodilla****: Si verdad? Eso es muy triste :( pero ni modo.. soy muy mala T.T**

**Dayis****: Neh.. neh! Tampoco así! Yo también lo había considerado al principio! Sii! Sin duda me dejas muchos reviews! Te lo agradezco de todo corazón! Si! Escuché la canción! Algo asi como.. "Time isn't healing" es bellisima! Nos vemos!**

**Besos a todas! Un millón de gracias! ¡me hacen feliz! También gracias a .. ****Yequita**

**¡Hasta la Próxima! Y… ¡Gracias! **


	7. Réquiem

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling y a su imaginación**

**Sobreviviendo**

**Capitulo 7**

**Réquiem**

Una suave llovizna caía en medio del cementerio. Tres lápidas más allá de la querida abuela Granger, habían dos féretros sobre la hierba verde recién cortada, situados cada uno a lado de un profundo hueco cavado unos seis metros bajo tierra.

Los hermanos de su madre se habían encargado personalmente de todos los arreglos del discreto funeral. Cada uno sentado a lado de Hermione, todos vestidos de luto. Los familiares y amigos cercanos que iban llegando,_**tarde,**_remarcó el rubio en su cabeza, se acercaban a darles el pésame.

Draco recordaba vivamente como se sentía. Cuando la gente se te acercaba echa un mar de lágrimas, a decirte entre sollozos 'lo siento' o el más clásico 'mi más sentido pésame'. Era atroz, un sentimiento repugnante se apoderaba de tu cuerpo y te dejaba sin control propio, rompías a llorar (aunque él nunca lo hizo en público), temblabas, y pedías a gritos internamente que todo parara. Le pedías a Merlín que todo fuera una pesadilla y que todo acabara rápido.

Pero no, era real; y el simple recuerdo del funeral de sus padres, lo dejaba igual de vulnerable que años atrás. Le recordaba que había quedado solo, que ya no tendría a quién recurrir, en quién confiar, en quién seguir el ejemplo. Pero fue entonces, que cambio. Que se las tuvo que arreglar solo, que tuvo que madurar y que aprendió, por las malas, a ganárselas limpiamente.

El padre llegó al frente de todos, acompañado de un canto del coro. El rubio no pudo dominarse y puso los ojos en blanco, apretó fuertemente las manos contra su sien. Tenía que mantenerse sereno, solo tenía que recordar, que estaba ahí por los padres de Hermione. No los de él.

Pero le resultaba casi imposible contenerse, si cada vez que cerraba los ojos las imágenes más inquietas llegaban a él. El recuerdo, solo el recuerdo, lo estaba matando. Recordaba lo mucho que le había costado aprender a vivir con sus presencias, pero lo más difícil, sin duda, fue aprender a vivir con sus ausencias.

Estamos aquí reunidos para…-dijo la tranquilizadora voz del padre, sus ojos azules atravesaban dulcemente el alma de los presentes, su tez blanca llamativamente casi como la nieve, pero lo mejor, sin duda, era su voz-

Se revolvió nervioso en su asiento, mientras el padre continuaba con una misa en latín, el idioma favorito de los difuntos.

_Requiem æternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis _

_Dales Señor, el eterno descanso, y que la luz perpetúa los ilumine, Señor._

Draco no le quitaba los ojos al padre, pero en un descuido, sus ojos resbalaron hasta Hermione, tres filas más adelante. Le recordaba a él, lo mucho que sufrió y lo mucho que deseó que alguien lo acompañará en tanta soledad, en tanto martirio. Esa era la única razón por la que estaba pendiente, no quería que atravesará lo mismo que él, no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

Sus ojos se movieron discretamente hasta Ron, sentado cuatro puestos, en la misma fila que él, a su izquierda. Él era lo más cercano a poder se llamado enemigo.

Miro a Harry sentado al lado del pelirrojo, él no estaba ni cerca de ser llamado contrincante, estaba seguro que siempre existirían los momentos de egolatría y culpabilidad del ojiverde, y lo único que le provocaban era lastima.

_Domine, Jesu Christe, Rex gloriæ, libera animas omnium fidelium defunctorum de poenis inferni et de profundo lacu. Libera eas de ore leonis, ne absorbeat eas tartarus, ne cadant in obscurum… _

_Señor, Jesucristo, Rey de gloria, liberad las almas de los fieles difuntos de las llamas del Infierno y del Abismo sin fondo: liberadlos de la boca del león para que el abismo horrible no los engulla y no caigan en los lazos de las tinieblas…)_

La profunda, tranquilizadora voz del padre, parecía capaz de domar una fiera encabronada.

Bajo la mirada, hasta la silla plegable vacía, de al frente. Se quería ir, excusarse y correr el riesgo de _aparecerse _en la madriguera. Examino los alrededores, sería fácil, solo tenía que ocultarse tras un árbol del inmenso bosque que rodeaba el cementerio.

Se regaño mentalmente ¿Qué diría su padre en esta condición? Recordó su voz fría y su actitud prepotente y seca. Y negó con la cabeza espantando la evocación

¿Qué diría su madre? Recordó su altanería, la mueca que hacía con la nariz, pero más nada. Sin duda el tiempo se había llevado muchas cosas. O tal vez, pensó nervioso, eso era lo único que en verdad conocía de ellos.

Pero luego, deslizándose cautelosamente de algún lugar recóndito de su cerebro, llego la pregunta más acertada: Que haría Andrómeda? Que diría?

_Tu amiga te necesita… _

Fue aterrorizante, como la voz de Andrómeda surgió de la nada, trato de concentrarse en la misa, pero lo único que pudo ver fue los rostros de sufrimiento y tristeza que se acercaban a los ataúdes abiertos, para un último adiós. Y a la sensación, de tener a la difunta Andrómeda sentada educadamente atrás de él, no pudo espantarla.

Se pasó una mano, frenético, por sus cabellos, tratando de acabar con aquella loca idea. Pero nuevamente la realidad pego fuerte, Hermione lloraba destrozada en el suelo, a lado de uno de los féretros.

La ceremonia había concluido y el sumergido en su cabeza, había estado desconectado del resto del universo. Se levanto de un sobresalto, y frunció el seño. Los amigos y familiares se iban, todos muy apresurados, mandados, compromisos, citas… ¡maldita sean! –pensó para sus adentros ¿Cómo podían dejarla ahí? ¿Llorando? ¿Destrozada? ¿Sufriendo en soledad? Volteó a su lado, y Ginny había palidecido y miraba sus zapatos negros de tacón incómodo.

La señora Weasley era consolada por su marido, y Harry lidiaba con detener a Ron.

Tiene que aprender sola-dijo entre dientes- ¡Ron! –

La voz del niño neurótico perturbado llego a los oídos de Draco.

Claro que no-dijo Ron tratando de librarse forzadamente de su amigo- me necesita –

Entonces, Draco cayo en la cuenta, mientras se arrojaba nuevamente, rendido, sobre la silla. Examino a la llorosa muchacha en el suelo, era en esos momentos, en los que más quería correr a consolarla, de los que ella tenía que aprender sola, unos minutos nada más…

Dale unos segundos Ron-gruñó Harry desesperado- lo necesita

La voz de Ginny atrajo a Draco en seguida:

No sé que hacer-murmuró con lágrimas silenciosas- no sé que decir…- levantó sus ojos castaños hasta ver a Hermione, y luego negó con la cabeza sollozando y cubriéndose con las manos-

Draco alargó la mano y acarició su espalda:

Dale tiempo, si? Es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora- le aseguró en silencio, como le gustaría poder estar así con _ella_ en ese momento, le gustaría consolarla, pero lo que más le gustaría era llevarla de la mano de regreso al camino de la felicidad, pero para eso, ella necesitaba tiempo-

Alzó los ojos del cabello de la pelirroja, y se encontró con un Harry estoico y un Ron echo furia. Les dedico una sonrisa, que de seguro recordaban muy bien, aquella sonrisa arrebatadora para las mujeres y arrogante para los hombres, sin duda, sonreír era un arte y él era Picazo.

Los padres de Ron se levantaron y dirigieron en silencio su camino de regreso al taxi que los esperaba, habían otros dos taxis esperando.

Se levantó, y Ginny lo siguió, la bufanda gris oscuro se agitaba fuertemente contra su pálido cuello, la lluvia ligera, aún no cesaba. Volteó a mirar, y notó como bajaban los ataúdes trabajadores del lugar. Y Hermione, con un andar lento pero decidido caminaba hasta ellos.

Se detuvo a esperarla, que ganas tenía de correr y abrazarla. Giró a ver y Ron se le acercaba a gran velocidad.

Ginny se adelantó y la tomó del brazo, apoyo su rostro contra el brazo de Hermione, que miraba impasible el horizonte. Draco se colocó a su lado, caminando en silencio.

Estás bien?-preguntó con voz ahogada, en seguida, se maldijo mentalmente _¡claro que no estaba bien! ¿¡Que tan tonto puedo ser!? ¡Maldición! ¡Concéntrate! ¡Concéntrate!_

Ella dirigió su mirada a él.

_Si tan solo supiera, lo ferozmente que late mi corazón, en este momento…Con tan solo, tenerlo a mi lado-_pensó Hermione-_ No le he agradecido por consolarme…_

Sabes-le respondió con voz quebrada la castaña- No estoy bien-dijo sintiendo con ferocidad el enorme hueco, el insaciable dolor- pero lo estaré –dijo

Y aunque tenía los ojos rojos, aunque por sus mejillas cursaran lágrimas torcidas y un color pálido se había apoderado de su tez. No pudo negar lo linda que se vio…Cuando ella le sonrió.

Una sonrisa algo torcida, un poco forzada, pero cargada de sinceridad.

Gracias por todo-dijo con un hilo de voz Hermione-

Ginny se adelantó y abrió la puerta trasera del taxi. El conductor dio un respingo, se había quedado dormido.

Un placer- contesto Draco haciéndose a un lado para dejarle entrar primero-

Ginny le miró con ojos desorbitados. Y Draco no pudo evitar reirse:

Después de usted, señorita-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Insisto-aseguró Draco con mirada exigente, ya sabía otra cosa de sus padres, los comportamientos de etiqueta-

Ella volvió a negar.

Se encogió de hombros el rubio adorado y entro al taxi.

El silencio de regreso a casa, fue interrumpido por la voz de Hermione, tan baja que tuvo que arrimarse para poder escucharla bien.

Quiero ir a casa-

La tranquilidad abandono el rostro de Draco, y miró hacia delante. Asintió lentamente y agregó:

Mañana, hoy a sido un largo día-

**Fin! **

**Como notarán, mi género en la historia "Angustia / Romance" un poquitito de romanticismo no hace mal a nadie, no? Espero que no les moleste o.O **

**Gracias a todas, como notarán en mi primer cáp. Les menciono que estoy oxidada y de más.. y esto es algo asi como práctica para mejorar. ¡De verás! Muchas gracias! **

**Mis gratitudes a Mad Aristocrat y ZulyB6.**

**Lostbrethilien!..**

**Karyta34: -Lostbrethilien le empuja disimuladamente una caja de pañuelos- hahah! Gracias! Si tengo que aceptar que la idea estaba mega loca! **

**Lithit M-P: Hahah si, esa es costumbre de mi familia, no sé. Para cuando te quieren dar apoyo. Te dan un beso en la frente. Pero no significa nada. O.O**

**Chris Marie2403: si, eh! Que lastima! T.T**

**Pau tanamachi malfoy: mis disculpas por no hacer la aclaración, de que el beso, es solo de apoyo. Sin ningun sentimiento involucrado. **

**Gedra: Hola! Muchas Gracias! Sinceramente! De verás! Un millón de gracias!**

**Zulyb6: graciias por leer! Que linda! ) **


	8. Evocaciones del Pasado

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling y a su imaginación**

**Sobreviviendo**

**Capitulo 8**

**Evocaciones del Pasado**

Desde hace año y medio que no ha visto su casa, esa mansión, los extensos terrenos, los diversos bosques que lo rodeaban, en los que el mismo solía perderse de pequeño. Las lagunas diversas en distintos puntos, que él era el único que sabía donde encontrarlas con facilidad. Y los campos…

Campos de no me olvides, aquella pequeña y modesta flor, sus cinco pétalos y el pentagrama en el centro blanco y amarillo resplandeciente. Campos de girasoles, siniestras flores que seguían durante el día el movimiento solar. Campos de rosas, de margaritas, tulipanes, amapolas… pero su favorito, sin duda, era el campo oculto, localizado en el centro de un bosque inmenso y semi-pantanoso. El campo especialmente para el Quidditch. Donde solía pasar la mayoría del tiempo de su verano jugando con los hijos de los "socios" de su padre.

Quidditch..Catalina..-murmuró revolviéndose en la cama el rubio antes de quedarse dormido-

Hermione alarmada volteó a mirar al rubio que ahora se hallaba en un profundo sueño. Estuvo apunto de decirle algo pero el pecho de Malfoy empezó a subir y bajar rítmicamente mientras dormía. Solo una bestia cruel y despiadada se atrevería a despertar a semejante obra de arte.

Como siempre, unos cuantos cabellos caían sobre sus ojos y frente, escondían tenuemente sus parpados y pestañas. Su rostro pálido, palidecía aún más con el reflejo de la luna llena que se colaba por la ventana y le daba un brillo a su cabello.

Hermione se recostó observando el techo y, como sucedía cada vez que bajaba la guardia, empezó a pensar... en Tonks, en Lupin, en Sirius, en Dobby, en Andrómeda, en sus padres todos muertos… idos… ¿Dónde estarían ahora¿Qué había después de la muerte? _Buena pregunta.. –_ se contestaba irónica con el pensamiento –

Trato de entretenerse mirando por la ventana, la luna llena en todo su apogeo, el cielo despejado sin ninguna nube en la que entretenerse, ni una sola solitaria estrella. Sola la enorme y brillante luna blanca en medio de la noche.

_Siempre hay luz en la oscuridad_ -le decía siempre su madre- _solo tienes que buscarla_

Se acomodo nuevamente en su cama. Solo tenía que buscar la luz en medio de la penumbra. Tenía que encontrar quién le quitará el dolor en el pecho, la horrible sensación de haber perdido todo, alguien que le regresará de vuelta al camino.

Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo, que la arrastraba dulcemente hasta el mundo de los sueños.

………

Draco se había levantando más temprano de lo acostumbrado, se metió a darse una ducha sin pensarlo varias veces ¡el agua estaba helada! Procuro asearse rápidamente y arreglarse lo más pronto posible.

Lanzó un reniego en cuanto noto que había dejado su camisa blanca sobre la cama; Salió a buscarla mientras se pasaba una toalla despreocupado sobre el cabello mojado.

Hermione estaba sentada en la cama con la vista en el piso. Parecía pensativa.

Pasa algo?-preguntó sin darle los buenos días-

Ella lo miro durante un instante y negó con la cabeza.

No pasa nada-dijo estoica antes de agregar una sonrisa-

Oh-dijo de repente llamando la atención del rubio-anoche mencionaste el Quidditch ¿lo extrañas?

Por supuesto-murmuró por lo bajo-

y.. también un nombre..de mujer-dijo Hermione aventurándose en lo desconocido-Catalina-

Draco sonrió, si, esa sonrisa como de burla, ya no le salía también como antes, definitivamente la angustia que llevaba encima desde hace año y medio opacaba todo acto sarcástico del rubio, la sonrisa parecía más bien una mueca sin ningún particular.

Preocúpate cuando sea de un hombre-respondió abotonándose la camisa- tomate tu tiempo, todavía tenemos un par de horas de más –

Hermione asintió y entro a ducharse.

El rubio bajo hasta la cocina, la señora Weasley acababa de echar a freír huevos revueltos en varias sartenes.

Buenos Días, Draco-le dijo al notar su presencia-

Buenos Días, Señora-le contestó tomando un puesto en la gran mesa-

Esperaba que me ayudarás, nuevamente, hoy en la tarde con la ropa-le dijo sonrojándose de la pena- con estos niños en la casa-dijo alzando la voz para poder ser escuchada sobre el bullicio que se formaba escaleras arriba, obviamente, provocado por Harry y Ron- me dejan exhausta ¡vieras como dejan ese cuarto! Me pregunto.. ¿Qué harán en la noche?

Draco sonrió instantáneamente. Su sonrisa se desfiguró en cuanto vio a Harry y Ron corriendo como una manada de rinocerontes salvajes en su habitad hacia la cocina.

¡Oigan! Cuidado-se quejó Ginny que iba tras ellos, muy oportuna, pues se las arreglo para atrapar un florero antes de que cayera al piso-

Señora Weasley..-se las arregló Harry para decir entrecortadamente- Señora Weasley..

¿Que pasa¿Qué ha sucedido?-Volteó a mirar el reloj de la familia instantáneamente, arrugó el ceño y apretó fuertemente los puños a ambos lados de su cadera- ¡Me quieren dar un susto de muerte¿Qué pasa?-les riño con chispas en los ojos-

Harry y yo.. –empezó Ron-

Ginny se aclaró la garganta sonoramente y se acerco a su hermano, con el florero en los brazos y una mirada agresiva-

Ginny-dijo Ron rodando los ojos- estaba limpiando el desván, para que.. –le dirigió una sucia mirada a Malfoy antes de continuar- para que Hermione pudiese tener su cuarto propio de vuelta y él pudiera.. mudarse junto con el espectro-

¡A mi no me dijiste eso!-chilló Ginny- Dijiste que si limpiábamos el desván me prestarías a Pidwedgeon para.. para.. enviarle una nota a Dean-

Harry alzó las cejas sorprendido, Ginny se sonrojó tanto que su rostro no tenía que envidiar para nada su cabello y Draco aguantó una carcajada.

¡Ron!-chilló la señora Weasley- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ..

¡Castígame luego!-exclamó Ron desesperado- En el desván Ginny encontró el calendario de cumpleaños ¡y olvidamos el cumpleaños de Hermione!

Iré.. Iré.. –la señora Weasley permaneció en silencio, casi se lo podía escuchar a las ideas sonando una contra otras- Iré al pueblo, compraré lo necesario para una pequeña celebración está tarde.. como una sorpresa.. -

No me parece una buena idea-dijo Ginny-

A mi tampoco-dijo Draco-

La Señora Weasley pasó su vista de su hija a el visitante, y de vuelta a su hija:

Lo que les parezca o no.. no me interesa- gruñó con los ojos vidriosos, obviamente, enojada consigo misma al olvidar el cumpleaños de la chica que siempre la ayudo-

Draco miró a la mesa no solo era una mala idea, era una malísima idea ¿Cómo podían hacerle una fiesta un día después del entierro de sus padres¡Era lo último que alguien quisiera después de algo así! Una fiesta.. –

La señora Weasley se alistó apresuradamente, quitó los huevos revueltos, ahora carbonizados de la sartén, y se acerco a Draco.

Hoy no podré encargarme de la lavandería-le dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro, arrepentida de cómo le había contestado antes-

Draco la observo y un nudo se le formo en la garganta, muy pocas personas lo trataban así.

Todo bien, yo de todos modos, no podría el día de hoy ayudarla-le dijo dudoso, había olvidado informarle de la salida a la casa de los padres de Hermione- quedé con Hermione a buscar unas cosas-

A donde? Yo podría buscarla por ustedes-dijo mientras se colocaba una bufanda alrededor del cuello, últimamente, hacía un frío tétrico-

Él negó con la cabeza y contestó con un suspiró:

A la casa de sus padres-

Los ojos de la señora Weasley se salieron de sus orbitas:

Me parece una mala idea..-

Draco apretó los labios fuertemente tratando de tragarse la misma respuesta que le había dado la señora que se encontraba al frente suyo "Lo que le parezca o no.. no me interesa"..

Cerró los ojos y un pequeño flashback de unos cuantos segundos inundó su mente, era su padre, después de que él le contestaba de una mala manera, lo hacía retorcerse hasta suplicar por clemencia.Recuperó el aliento para apenas escuchar, a la lejanía, a la Señora Weasley, se encontraba frente a él pero la escuchaba tan lejos, un zumbido molesto se había metido en su cabeza-

Ella te lo pidió?- preguntó-

Él asintió levemente con la cabeza, se llevó una mano a la sien, no le sorprendería si estallaba en cualquier momento. La señora Weasley salio con paso apresurado sin voltear atrás.

¿Cómo te atreves a llevarle la contraria a mi madre?-gruñó Ron tomando al rubio por su camisa blanca y oprimiéndolo contra la pared más cercana-

Draco cerró los ojos y gotas de sudor frío resbalaban por su frente. Estaba mareado. Tomó aire antes de empujar a Ron lejos de él y sacar su varita.

¡Mortifago!-exclamó- ¡Eres un mortifago! – Harry se interpuso entre Ron y Draco- ya paren los dos. Malfoy guarda eso ¡Sal de esta casa¡largate!

Ginny se colocó frente a Harry con una mirada retadora, colocando el florero con cuidado en la mesa a su lado-

Él no ha hecho nada, ustedes están perdiendo la cabeza…

Yo no me olvide del cumpleaños de ella-susurró fríamente con una sonrisa- yo sí la felicite y estoy seguro que la fiesta no va a ayudar en nada-

Ron enrojeció de rabia, tomo aire preparándose para gritar pero el rubio siguió hablando:

La tratas como una muñeca de cristal, pero es una mujer, y ella puede.. – lo asesinaba con sus ojos color gris vivo mil y unas veces- No te estoy diciendo que la dejes morir en depresión, pero tienes que darle su espacio y a la vez apoyarla, no cargarla como si fuera una nenita que se acaba de caer de la escoba-

Ginny apartó la mirada de Harry para darle un vistazo a Draco que temblaba tenuemente y sudor caía sin para de su frente pero no paraba de hablar de esa manera atravesante, sigilosa como la de una serpiente.

¿Quieres saber que causan con esta fiesta a tu querida muñeca?-dijo Draco tomando el florero que Ginny había dejado a un lado- esto- dijo moviendo lentamente sus labios, a la ves que alargaba el brazo hasta donde el pelirrojo, pero dejándolo caer antes de que en un vano intento, Ron tratase de atraparlo-

Harry se aparto de un salto mientras el florero se convertía en mil añicos y se esparcía por toda la sala. Con un movimiento de su varita, el rubio arregló el florero que floto hasta Ron.

Mira-se limito a decirle-

Él pelirrojo de mala gana examino el florero, y a pesar de que estaba bien arreglado, habían quedado una que otra marca en la base y en alguno de los diseños-

Harry miro a Ginny de reojo ¡ella era la que estaba perdiendo la cabeza! Y ella, con un bufido, pasó en medio de ellos con indiferencia, subió las escaleras sin mirar a nadie y les exclamó desde arriba:

¡Saben que él tiene razón!-y aventó la puerta de su habitación con un estruendo.

………

Hermione se apresuró a arreglarse, se lo había estado tomando todo con calma, pero luego estuvo escuchando varios estruendos de la cocina y una puerta cerrándose.

Bajo las escaleras, mientras se hacia una coleta-

Harry y Ron estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, mientras trataban de comerse unos huevos chamuscados, Draco estaba apoyado en la puerta abierta de la cocina mirando hacia fuera, dejando entrar un frío lúgubre a la casa.

Saludo a sus amigos con un movimiento de la cabeza y se coló a lado de Draco.

Estoy lista-dijo con una sonrisa, pero él no sonreía sus ojos se perdían en las montañas nublosas a lo lejos-

………

Tomaron un traslador poco tiempo después que los llevo hasta la casa de Hermione. No les costo mucho conseguirlo, solo tuvieron que entrar al bosque que quedaba a las faldas del cerro en donde estaba La Madriguera, y encantar una rama. Por supuesto, después de hacer una llamada telefónica al Ministerio informándole las razones y de más. Ya estaban informados, gracias al esposo de Bellatrix que se tomó la molestia de divagar por todo el ministerio, el mal trato que se le dio en la casa de los Weasley.

Cayeron en una alfombra gruesa de un color rojo oscuro, la luz apenas se colaba en la residencia. Todo estaba ordenado, había fotos por doquier, de Hermione, de sus padres, y solo unas cuantas de los tíos que asistieron al funeral.

Solo tendrían una media hora antes de que se activara nuevamente el traslador.

Hermione miró a su alrededor, todo resultaba tan familiar y a la vez tan desconocido, pero no tenía tiempo para recordar. Fue colocando en un bolso, las fotos más preciadas, sin echarles mucho ojo. Aun sin verlas, les daba ganas de llorar. El hueco en su pecho la hizo temblar unos segundos. Trato de decir algo, pero la garganta se le había secado y en cualquier momento, rompería a llorar.

Busco a Draco con la mirada y lo encontró a unos metros más allá examinando el lugar con la mirada.

A sus ojos, todo era tan hogareño, tan cálido. Los artefactos muggles, por doquier. Aunque no supiera para que funcionaran por primera vez le llamaba la atención ¿Qué era esa caja negra frente al sillón? (N/A: Refiérase a la televisión) ¿y que hacía esa cosa cuadrada en la esquina con tantos botones? (N/a: La radio)

Retrocedió en cuanto escucho un estallido fuera de la casa, no estaba seguro que era. Giró sin cuidado a mirar a Hermione y tumbo un portarretrato de ella y sus padres de vacaciones en Francia-

Lo siento..-murmuró por lo bajo dándole el cuadro a la castaña-

Sus ojos marrones se deslizaron hasta la foto, sus padres y ella, y en el fondo, la torre Eiffel.

Fueron las mejores vacaciones de todas- dijo entre sollozos cayendo al suelo-

Los extraño..Los necesito.. ¡Los quiero de vuelta!-se las arreglaba para decir entre lágrimas- no es justo ¡yo no hice nada!.. yo.. yo.. –negaba con la cabeza mientras se deslizaban las lágrimas-

Draco se arrodilló a lado de ella y la abrazo mientras lloraba. Otro estallido proveniente de la silenciosa calle. Era mucha coincidencia. La puerta se abrió de un portazo y él instintivamente alargó su brazo hasta la rama.

De vuelta a la Madriguera-exclamó aferrando a Hermione contra él, procurando no dejarla atrás, y tratando de reconocer algún rostro de los recién llegados, se atraparon en un torbellino de colores y cayeron en medio del bosque con un golpe sordo-

Hermione lloraba desconsolada apretando su rostro contra el pecho de un rubio confundido ¿Quiénes¿Muggles, magos, mortifagos? Examinaba los alrededores, paranoico, asustado-

Vamos Hermione-le dijo ayudándola a levantarse-estarás mejor en casa-

La chica camino apoyada en Draco.

No quiero ir-

Draco la miró, extrañado.

¿Podemos quedarnos aquí?- preguntó Hermione con voz ahogada-

**Fin!  
Lamento la demora de este cáp., pero parece que mi inspiración se fue a la playa. xD Bueno, Sara Black Malfoy se fue a la playa, y como es con ella con quién discuto lo que escribiré en el próximo cap. No sabía muy bien de que escribirlo ¿Cómo quedo¡espero que sea de su agrado!**

**Besos y Chocolates(Espero que hayan tenido un grandioso día de San Valentin) **

Lostbrethilien! 

**Gracias a Nydia Hiragizawa y a Floh Black. **

**Cristal Princess Malfoy: Hola! Si! Sara Black Malfoy y Chris Marie 2403 también son panameñas! Que chévere, no? Muchas Gracias!! Hasta La Proxima! **

Karyta34¡como me reí! No tienes idea cuanto! xD espero que te haya gustado este cap¡gracias por leer! En serio!! 

**Lithit M P: si.. bueno.. que se puede hacer.. después de todo tiene que ser Angustioso, no? X.x**

**Floh Black: jajaja sii! Eh? Que casualidad! **

**ZulyB6: hahah sii ningun problema con que me digas Lost.. tengo que reconocer que el nombre esta bastante difícil ¡Muchas Gracias, de verás¡Que alegría de que te guste mi fic!**

**Chris Marie 2403: Awckward! See ya Soon! Gracias Chris! **

**Afrodilla¡espero que te este hiendo muy bien en los examenes! Hahaha todas queremos un hombre asi! Creo.. **

**Gedra!: pronto! Pronto! Se aproxima el romanticismo! Lentamente! Pero viene! Gracias!! Me harás llorar XD se le aprecia! Bye!**

**Pau Tanamachi Malfoy: hasta la proxima¡gracias por pasar!**

**Dayis: madre santa! De seguro, es el review más largo que me han dejado! xD ten por seguro que si es la gran cosa! Que bien que se te haga atrapante¡te quedarás atrapada en mi fic! xD Si! Por algo se empieza! Poco a poco! Lo notaste! Omg! Muchas muchas muchas gracias!! **

**Besos Mágicos! **(como los de Dayis)** Abrazos a todas! Y ricos chocolates! **

**Sinceramente,**

**Lostbrethilien! **


	9. Un desliz en una buena intención

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling y a su imaginación**

**Sobreviviendo**

**Capitulo 9**

**Un desliz en una buena intención**

La chica camino apoyada en Draco.

No quiero ir-

Draco la miró, extrañado.

¿Podemos quedarnos aquí?- preguntó Hermione con voz ahogada-

El rubio miró en todas direcciones juro haber escuchado un crujido. Le empezó a faltar el aire y comenzó a sudar aún en aquel clima húmedo. Detuvo su mirada inquietante en Hermione, sin duda era una mujer decidida. Ya se había sentado a los pies de un árbol.

Su corazón latía desbocado y no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido momentos atrás ¿quiénes estaban en la puerta? ¿¡Quienes!? Por un instante pensó.. que era su padre. Cayó al suelo, rendido. Negaba con su cabeza sin detenerse. No.. no.. no.. ¡imposible! Todos ellos.. ¡muertos! Toda la familia ¡muerta! No eran ellos.. no eran su familia..

Y deslizándose azarosamente hasta sus labios: ya no tengo familia –

Los ojos desorbitados de la castaña se abrieron de par en par y lo miraron detenidamente. No importaba que tan bajo lo hubiese dicho, ella le iba a escuchar en medio del silencio cortante del bosque.

Hermione empezó a caminar bamboleante hasta Draco, arrastrando la bolsa donde llevaba los portarretratos y el libro favorito de su madre, pesaba más que cualquier cosa, a pesar de ser muy liviana, era una carga demasiado pesada.

Se acurruco a su lado secándose las lágrimas con la camisa blanca del rubio. Ella tampoco tenía una familia ¿A quién recurriría? Ahogo un sollozo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Draco. Él miraba el vacío.

_Todo.. lo he perdido todo_-se repetía varias veces, era solo una realidad, la más temible, pero se había convertido en su vida-

Tomó en sus brazos a la chica afligida, le dio un beso en su rizada cabellera y la presionó contra sí. Ella tenía que ser fuerte, no podía romperse, él no lo permitiría. Recordó a Ron, sus palabras, su actitud, pero no importaba que tan grande fuera su aversión hacia el pelirrojo, no podía opacar el miedo, ni la tristeza.

Respiró profundo tratando de mantenerse sereno. Inclinó su cabeza hacia delante y sus cabellos ensombrecieron su rostro. Hermione temblaba de dolor en sus brazos deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera real.

Una brisa fría se filtró entre los árboles y los hizo tiritar. Unas cuantas hojas volaron por el suelo. Últimamente, el clima reflejaba sus vidas.

Hermione observo el cielo gris entre las copas de los árboles. Así se había vuelto..Gris, fría, vacía, deprimente..Los ojos de la castaña se humedecieron.

Pasaba el tiempo, lentamente, como si se hubiese detenido. Como si la vida no existiera en medio del bosque. Incluso las hojas que caían, parecían caer a una velocidad diferente, interminable. La castaña cayó en el mundo de los sueños mientras Draco tarareaba una canción, 'Time isn't healing', a su oído. No paso mucho tiempo, para que el rubio también cayera en el mundo de los sueños.

Donde todo estaba mejor, sin duda, había llegado el tiempo donde vivir en fantasía es mucho mejor que vivir la realidad. Pero, la fantasía es solo una falsa, un disfraz, una máscara, no era real, y no podían vivir en ella por siempre.

Hermione despertó muchas horas más tarde, bostezó y se estiro, desperezándose. Tenía tiempo que no dormía tan bien pero el cielo sobre sus cabezas se teñía de rosado y naranja, diciéndole que se acercaba la noche. Observó a Draco, dormido contra el árbol.

Draco..-susurró mientras agitaba levemente su hombro- Draco..Despierta.. ¡se hace tarde!..

El rubio abrió los ojos repentinamente, sonrió con algo de retraimiento pero se levantó sacudiéndose las hojas y ramas de encima. Le tendió su mano blanca a Hermione que seguía arrodillada.

Aun les quedaban unos minutos antes de llegar a la Madriguera. Con tan solo pensar en lo que le esperaba a Hermione, se le secó la garganta completamente.

¿Te sucede algo?-preguntó la chica -

Él negó con la cabeza, tratando de desaparecer el nudo que había formado en su garganta. Tenía que pensar rápido, tenía que actuar, tenía que impedirlo, pero Hermione iba a paso rápido, quería regresar pronto a su habitación, abrigarse con una sabana y esperar a otro nuevo día.

Trataba de idear algún plan pero solo había una alternativa, regresar a la Madriguera. No estaban seguros en ningun otro lugar, y el pulso nervioso de Draco se aceleró en un siantamen con tan solo pensar en lo sucedido atrás. No era su padre. No lo era. Otra vez lo mismo, como si estuviera ahogándose en el océano siendo golpeado una y otra vez con una misma ola.

Sintió una apretura en su pecho, siempre estaba ahí, esa inmensa incomodidad que le impedía respirar como es debido, solo que a veces menos profesadas que otras. Ante sus ojos, se erguía la casa de los Weasley, y quiso echar a correr en cualquier dirección arrastrando a Hermione a algún otro lugar; pero sus pies se movían mecánicamente, tratando de alcanzar a la castaña que le llevaba mucha delantera.

Volteó a mirar a su derecha y se encontró con el ocaso. Un último rayo de luz resplandeció hasta fulminarse. Cuando volvió su vista hacia al frente Hermione ya entraba por la cocina. Echo a correr para tratar de impedirlo. La llevaría a cualquier lado, lejos de la ridícula fiesta, de los recuerdos de todo..

Para cuando le faltaban tan solo dos pasos para entrar.. el grandísimo estallido de '¡sorpresa!' lleno el aire. Confeti voló por los aires y entre los pequeños brillantes pedacitos de papel, encontró el rostro de la chica totalmente decepcionado.

Disculpamos, querida- dijo la amable Señora Weasley pasándole un brazo por los hombros a la joven que siempre le había ayudado, que había sido un orgullo, como si fuera de la familia- tu cumpleaños es algo demasiado importante para pasar por alto..-seguía sonriendo incluso cuando vio la cara de desconcierto de Hermione-

¿Qué nadie más lo notaba? Se cuestionaba el rubio apunto de sufrir una taquicardia. Miraba a todas las direcciones, Ron con un patético gorro de fiesta, Harry sonriente ofreciendole regalos y más regalos, y sorprendentemente también estaba el Sr. Weasley junto a su hija menor, en una esquina de la habitación.

¿¡Están locos!? –estalló Hermione arrojándole el libro, que acababa de quitar de un envoltorio rosa chillón, a Harry en la cabeza- todos.. todos y cada uno de ustedes ¡locos!

El rubio se congelo en su lugar con las cejas alzadas de la impresión.

Hermione-dijo Ron con voz suave acercándose a la chica cautelosamente con una sonrisa forzada- todo está bien ¿Qué sucede? 

La señora Weasley había soltado a la castaña y la miraba como si no supiera quién era esa chica que gritaba. Preguntándose donde estaba la muchacha que le ayudaba en todo? Siempre astuta, inteligente, ingenua, respetable ¿Dónde estaba? Un destello amenazante paso por sus ojos, y un pensamiento del cual se arrepentiría horas más tardes por su cabeza..

_No merece una celebración de cumpleaños _

Una chica menospreciable, que no agradecía todo su esfuerzo y el cansancio que llevaba encima. Ya no la ayudaba a tender la ropa, a limpiar el desván, o a arreglar el viejo y apolillado librero.

La señora Weasley se había puesto roja, lanzaba chispas por los ojos y tenía las manos apretadas del enojo, su esposo se levanto acomodándose los lentes y Ginny permanecía en su sitio con expresión asombrada.

Hermione-le dijo con voz serena, la chica giró la cabeza con violencia hasta donde el Señor Weasley que se acercaba con pasos lentos.

Trata de entender que eres importante en esta vida, y que es necesario- dijo remarcando la palabra 'necesario' más de lo debido- hacer una celebración, tal vez, no es el momento indicado- Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada- pero, como me dijo Molly, es necesario –

¿Necesario?¿Para qué?- chilló Hermione lanzándole una patada a un regalo que estaba a sus pies- ¿Para qué? ¡Dígame! ¿Cuál es la grandísima necesidad de celebrar..

Celebrar la vida-le interrumpió con delicadeza, actuaba con cuidado, procurando no enojarla más de lo que ya estaba- la vida- dijo parpadeando levemente- es algo bueno, es grandioso y tienes que aprovecharla, porque se va, porque es un gran lujo, el mayor lujo de todos-continuo con un suspiro- pero no sabemos valorarlo, y se nos va rápido-

Hermione miró para todos lados, obviamente buscando una salida, quería huir ¡largarse! No volver a verle la cara a la Señora Weasley ni a Ron ni a Harry ni al Señor Weasley..

Salió despedida por la cocina y escaleras arriba, segundos, más tarde, se escuchó el estruendo de la puerta y un grito de frustración.

Deberíamos de llevarla a donde algún sanador-dijo la Señora Weasley con una mirada siniestra y de recelo- necesita ayuda-

Es algo normal-exclamó Ginny saliendo de la esquina y dando grandes zancadas hasta al lado de su padre- ¡normal! Sus padres fueron asesinados y ustedes quieren que ella tomé a la ligera? –

Podría mostrar un poco más de aprecio-chilló la señora Weasley-

Ella esta en lo cierto-dijo Ginny desafiante- todos ustedes-dijo pasando los ojos de Ron, a Harry y de Harry, a su madre- locos de remate-

No le hables así a tu madre- le reprimió el padre en voz baja-

¿Cómo quieres que le hable?-gritó Ginny llena de rabia-¡Hermione no está loca! Habla de ella como si tuviera alguna enfermedad, un mal, como si seriamente tuviera un problema ¡que, claramente, no tiene!

La voz de Ginny retumbó en toda la casa y llego incluso hasta los oídos de Hermione. Las horas pasaron pero Draco no subió hasta a las tres de la madrugada, con la camisa vuelta jirones y echándose pesadamente a lado de la castaña dormida.

**Fin!**

**Mis disculpas por no haber actualizado, aunque no es el capitulo más largo me tomo tiempo, la próxima semana empiezo la escuela pero de todas maneras seguiré actualizando. **

**Mis agradecimientos a Kerly Krum, negrita28Malfoy y a JoceC **

**Lostbrethilien**

Contestación de Reviews:

Floh Black:Gracias por el review.. corto? Ups.. mis disculpas.. 

**Karyta34: uff.. hahah no llores :) por fas.. pero gracias creo **

**Pau Tanamachi Malfoy: aii gracias! Que linda! **

**Arrodilla: me parecio que eran algo así en el libro, no? Ginny al rescate!**

**Kerly Krum: Muchasgracias! Disculpa la demora!**

Lithit Mp: que bueno que te haya gustado! Gracias por leerme!

Dayis: por supuesto, poco a poco se van uniendo cada vez más! Uff.. para ti eso es un review corto? Gracias! De verás! 

**ChrisMarie2403: la playa ayuda, cierto? **

**Joce C: Graciias!! Sii, no sé que es pronto.. pero de todas maneras disculpa la demora.. **

**Chukii: muchas graciias!! Que gentil!**

**Besos Mágicos y mil abrazos! **

**Muchas Gracias, sinceramente**

**Lostbrethilien**


	10. Perdiendo el Control

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling y a su imaginación**

**Sobreviviendo**

**Capitulo 10**

**Perdiendo el Control **

¿Cómo quieres que le hable?-gritó Ginny llena de rabia-¡Hermione no está loca! Habla de ella como si tuviera alguna enfermedad, un mal, como si seriamente tuviera un problema ¡que, claramente, no tiene!

La señora Weasley sacudió la cabeza energéticamente, semejante shock en su vida, la pérdida de sus padres, sin duda había sido algo muy grande para la ingenua joven. Necesitaba ayuda, sin duda, Hermione necesitaba ayuda.

El señor Weasley colocó la tetera en uno de los fogones y se dirigió apresuradamente a la salida para continuar su trabajo. Se había formado gran revuelo desde el reciente ataque de los mortífagos en el mundo muggle. Ahora ningún lugar era seguro. Volteó a ver cuando su esposa subía las escaleras y se quedan los muchachos en la cocina. Se aproximaba el fin.

Tenían que encontrar alguna manera para detenerlos. Mortífgados, descontrolados y por doquier. Los ataques surgían de la nada, sin previo aviso. No habían podido capturar ni a uno solo.

Dumbledore-suspiró el Señor Weasley en la fría oscuridad de la noche- necesitamos ayuda, solo un milagro puede salvarnos-

Hermione contemplaba desde su cama, el cielo estrellado de afuera¿Dónde estaba la luna en una noche tan bella? Aunque sea aun quedaban las estrellas. Pero era lo que más quería, un enorme astro que alumbrara su camino. Algo, o alguien… que llenará el vacío que sentía en su alma. Algo o alguien que le asegurará un futuro pertinente, destinado a ser como el de un cuento de hadas, un final feliz.

Pero no, nadie podía asegurarlo, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado. Solo el tiempo.. y el día en que llegará lo que sea que estuviese ella esperando. Pensó en Draco y en lo oportuno que había sido en llegar a su vida. Y aunque él ya había echo mucho por ella, aunque había estado a su lado en momentos afligidos, deseaba tenerlo a su lado. Ya. Ahora.

¿Dónde estaba¿Por qué no llegaba? Miraba la puerta insistente, rogando que por favor en cualquier momento llegara. Y se obligaba a pensar que no lo iba a hacer, para no vivir en la esperanza, también porque se decía que las cosas llegaban cuando menos las esperabas, pero muy adentro seguía implorando la llegada del rubio.

La señora Weasley se llevaba mecánicamente una taza de té a los labios, había actuado tan mal, pobre Hermione, su querida niña, dejo la taza en la mesita de noche y se recostó en su lado de la cama. Le daba la espalda a la pared amarillenta y contemplaba el lado vacío a su lado. Últimamente era como no tener esposo. No tener un compañero. Alguien que la protegiera, que la consolará pero no había nadie. El trabajo es había apoderado completamente de su marido.

Sus ojos se enrojecieron, tiempos oscuros, sólo eso son, llegaron, están pasando, pero se irán. Llegarán los buenos tiempos, aunque de todas maneras trataba de recordar la última vez que bailaron en alguna pista de baile o que salieron a cenar. Era un recuerdo borroso de un pasado casi olvidado.

Tantas pérdidas… Se llevo una mano a la frente, angustiada. Deseaba que todo finalizase pronto.

El corazón del rubio latía con violencia. Su pulso se había incrementado alarmantemente en los últimos minutos. Pero se mantenía serio, sin vacilar, con una mirada fiera, sin despegar sus ojos de Ron y Harry. Ambos, enojados como dos dragones hambrientos que habían perdido una presa por pelos.

Draco con los brazos cruzados, empezó a caminar hacia la sala, sin hacer contacto visual con los dos chicos. Pero Ron lo empujo contra una de las sillas de la cocina.

Considérate muerto- gruño Ron-

Donde estabas, Draco?-inquirió Harry sujetando a su amigo pelirrojo por uno de sus brazos- a donde llevaste a Hermione? Qué le hiciste?

Draco los miró sin responder, notó la presencia de Ginny en el fondo, entre el espacio que se podía ver entre Ron y Harry. Asintió una vez dándole una leve sacudida a su cabello rojo flamante.

Él movió su cabeza casi un milímetro a la derecha, ni loco les diría a ese par que Hermione le había pedido que le acompañara a la casa de sus padres. Se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio, nunca antes le había costado responder algo.

Eso es algo entre ella y yo-contestó serenamente, estuvo a punto de irse a su recamara, pero por la mirada de Ron sería como tirarse de un acantilado, solo podría tener una salvación milagrosa-

Ron gruñó algo por lo bajo y Draco le dirigió una mirada fugaz, cerro los ojos y sintió como una de las sillas era reventada en su espalda. Trozos de astillas volaron por doquier, y escuchó como lo que quedaba de la silla caía a su lado en el piso. Sangre, un líquido rojo, con sabor a plomo, fue escupida por su boca.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, incluso el grito ahogado de Ginny había pasado a una velocidad casi inaudible, Harry sujeto a su amigo fuera de control, pero Ron lo hizo a un lado y saltó sobre él como una fiera sobre un venado malherido.

Lo rasguñaba con violencia y le metía un sin fin de puñetazos, hasta que escuchó un estallido y luego, solo hubo silencio. Aunque su vista estaba borrosa, podía ver a la menor de los Weasley, la única mujer de entre tantos hermanos, de pie con su varita levantada. Seguía con la varita apuntada en la dirección en donde había estado su hermano segundos atrás. Harry seguía de pie, en el mismo lugar en donde había tratado de separar a sus amigos.

Y miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, a Ron inconciente, en el suelo de madera.

Yo.. yo .. yo solo- Ginny trataba de hablar pero Harry la miraba, incrédulo- intentaba ayudar-

Harry empezó a negar con la cabeza, cada vez más rápido.

No.. no-las negaciones resbalaban por sus labios rojos- no.. no..

Harry te lo juro- se acercó al pelinegro en unas cuantas zancadas y se aferró a su brazo pero él la empujo- yo solo quería ayudar-

Ayudar?-dijo sin darle crédito a sus oídos- ayudar¡Ayudarlo a él querrás decir!

¿Qué querías que hiciera?-chillo Ginny reprimiendo un sollozo-¿qué dejará que lo matará?

Yo me estaba encargando-dijo Harry con notas de ira en su voz- de todas maneras Ron no es un asesino

¿Encargando? –le respondió histérica- no puedes culparme ¡no puedes! Él lo iba a matar ¡sin razón alguna¿Qué ha hecho Draco¡Nada! Hermione lo busca a él ¡Hermione! Draco no pasa el día persiguiéndola, ni forzándola a nada ¡Son solo ustedes!

Draco parpadeó incrédulo a lo que veían sus ojos, el _grandioso_ Potter había sacado su varita y apuntaba amenazante a la chica que siempre había permanecido a su lado.

Tonto, tonto, tonto- repetía varias veces en su cabeza, había olvidado por un momento el dolor en su espalda, y su camisa casi despedazada ¡Estúpido de Ron!-

Todos están ciegos por el amor, los celos, las muertes. Todo. Se estaban volviendo locos. Y lo estaban arrastrando con ellos.

Se incorporó lentamente y con dolor. Aunque sea no había vuelto a escupir sangre. Volteó a mirar a Ginny que miraba desafiante a Harry, a Harry que tenía la varita alzada contra su amiga del alma.

Repentinamente, cayó al suelo, se doblaba de dolor, pero era un dolor familiar. Demasiado. Más de lo que le hubiese gustado.

Había olvidado a Ron, había recuperado la conciencia, y ahora con la varita apenas agarrada por su mano débil, le enviaba_ crucios_ desde el otro lado de la habitación. Luces moradas con chispas verdes opacos saltaban de la varita de Ron y le daban a Draco, haciéndole retorcerse de dolor.

Ginny chilló horrorizada y se arrojó contra su hermano en el piso.

_Expelliarmus!_- gritó Harry que se había olvidado de la discusión que había tenido con Ginny y la había tomado en sus brazos, alejándola de su hermano mayor que sonreía amargamente y no despegaba la mirada de Draco-

Empezó a hablar cuando menos se lo esperaban.

Quieres saber Ginny que hizo Draco mal?-dijo amargamente pero sin borrar aquella sonrisa cínica de su rostro- existir.

Ginny trató de abrazar a su hermano pero Harry la agarró más fuerte y la apretó contra su pecho. El pelinegro miraba a su amigo incrédulo, preocupado… y el miedo había vuelto, que no solo le hiciera daño a Draco, sino también a Ginny.. y que él no pudiese hacer nada para impedirlo.

Draco había dejado de retorcerse, y ahora descansaba en el suelo. Aunque no se movía, suspiró aliviado en cuanto vio que el pecho del rubio subía y bajaba lentamente.. pero lo hacia.

Las horas pasaron pero Draco no subió hasta a las tres de la madrugada, con la camisa vuelta jirones y echándose pesadamente a lado de la castaña dormida.

**Fin!  
Gracias a Ariana Lovegood!  
Lamento la tardanza, la escuela.. la escuela.. ¡Culpen a la escuela! Que dolor de cabeza.. y apenas es la primera semana.. y solo para rematar.. ¡estoy completamente resfriada! Me arde brutalmente la garganta. Y en días como estos, deseo no tener nariz.. x.x si.. que miedo.. lo sé!**

Gracias por leer! 

**Lostbrethilien!**

**Contestación de Reviews:**

**Karyta34: si, tengo que aceptar ¡estaba super loco ese cap!**

Jose C: gracias! En serio! Aprecio mucho a la gente que lee mis historias.. y mucho más a las que les gusta! Muchas gracias!

Floh Black: pobre Molly XD muy muy mala! Bueno.. ese no era el propósito.. pero a veces ella se comporta así, como extraño.., en algunos libros..XD 

**Pau Tanamachi Malfoy: Ay! Lamento lo de tu cachorro! Pero bueno, lo hicieron con buenas intenciones ¡espero que todo este bien! Cualquier cosa.. estoy aquí para usted! ..**

Lithit MP: Hola! Gracias! Gracias! Que gentil eres!

Afrodilla: te encanta? De verás¡muchas gracias!

Kerly Krum: si, es como el psicotrauma que le dejo marcado, (la muerte de sus padres) lo que lo lleva a protegerla ¡gracias!

Dayis¡wow! Es un super review! Muchas gracias, chica! Tranquila! Tranquila! Pronto llegan los abrazos y los besos.. tan esperados. ¡gracias por leer¡gracias por comentar¡eres lo maximo!

**Chukii: jajaja sii¡muchas gracias por comentar!**

Sus comentarios me hacen feliz ¡muchas gracias!  
la historia se que ha dado giros locos.. pero gracias por permanecer alli.. donde sea que esten.. ¡muchas gracias! 

**Sinceramente, Besos Mágicos, Abrazos y chocolates,**

**Lostbrethilien!.. **


	11. Intruso

Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling y a su imaginación**

**Sobreviviendo**

**Capitulo 11**

**Intruso **

Las horas pasaron pero Draco no subió hasta a las tres de la madrugada, con la camisa vuelta jirones y echándose pesadamente a lado de la castaña dormida.

Se levanto un par de horas más tarde, la sensación del _crucio_ todavía divaga por su cuerpo, sus ojos abiertos como luna llena. Entrecerró los ojos, pasándose una mano distraído por su cabello platinado y se incorporó repentinamente. Por fin, lo había entendido, era hora de irse.

Nunca había pertenecido a un lugar ¿Para que ahora? Con la mirada localizó su mochila y la maleta de viaje. Solo había un lugar donde podía ir, un lugar a donde no había ido desde hace mucho tiempo. Se levantó decidido a tomar un baño ¿Cómo llegaría? ¡Eso es lo de menos! Tomo una ducha rápida y se vistió lo más cómodo que pudo.

Tomó su maleta, volteó a mirar a Hermione, tenía una pesadilla y se revolvía con el ceño fruncido en la cama. Y él se mantuvo ahí de pie, solo mirándola, pensaba que tenía que irse, pero ella seguía atándolo invisiblemente a ella. Trató de dar un paso más hacia la puerta, pero sus pies no reaccionaban, la maleta cayó al suelo con un sonido profundo. Se acercó lentamente hasta donde ella, seguía con el ceño fruncido.

Estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para notar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, aún dormida lloraba con facilidad, cuando no pudo soportarlo más, llevo sus manos pálidas hasta la frente de la chica, cubierta bajo una fría ligera capa de sudor.

_Despierta..-_susurró algo insistente- despierta.. es solo un sueño-

Hermione abrió los ojos lánguidamente, acostumbrándose a la poca luz del lugar.

Draco volvió a repetir:

Solo un sueño-

Se incorporó de un salto y lo abrazó con fuerza. Había tenido un sueño horrible, un sueño en el que Draco se iba, se iba cuando más necesitaba apoyo. Se sentía tan identificada con él, como conectada. Lo sucedido en sus vidas, trágico, triste, deprimente, angustiante, doloroso, había construido una extraña e invisible conexión.

Sintió sus frías manos acariciar sus cabellos, y suspiró hondo. Lentamente, los brazos del rubio se fueron deslizando lejos de ella, del corazón acelerado, y del deseo que divagaba en su alma: que ojala nunca la hubiese soltado.

Se quedaron en silencio, un silencio total, un silencio cortante ¿Qué estaban esperando? Ella le miró a los ojos, por fin, un momento perfecto. Sus ojos brillaban con dulzura. Se acercaban lentamente, centímetros, solo por centímetros, pero un estallido proveniente de la cocina los hizo saltar.

El rostro tranquilo de Draco fue invadido por una grandísima preocupación. Escucharon el grito de Ginny. Y Draco empezó a correr hasta la puerta.

Hermione observaba el punto donde instantes atrás había estado Draco, a tan poco espacio. Tan poco.

Lo volteó a mirar cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de un aventón ¿al rescate?

Pero para ella no existía el caos, ni la preocupación en ese momento, solo él y ella ¿A dónde creía él que iba? Corría tras él y lo detuvo en el segundo rellano.

Lo sujeto con fuerzas de un brazo.

Hermione ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Regresa! ¡Es peligroso! –

Un grito desesperado llegó hasta el último piso de la madriguera.

¡Regresa! ¡Regresa! –le dijo frunciendo el ceño y zafándose de su agarre- Estarás bien en el cuarto ¡Ve!- le reprimió- ¡Rápido!

Estaba siendo egoísta, muy dentro de sí lo sabía, sintió una ráfaga de rabia invadir su cuarto ¡No era justo! Ella merecía felicidad, merecía alegría.. merecía.. merecía..

Lo agarró de su camisa y lo atrajo a ella de un tirón- Si ese era el último momento en que podía estar ella y él nada más. Que fuera un buen momento.

Se besaron. Un beso cálido, poderoso, recorrió a la velocidad de un corrientazo ambos cuerpos, otro grito a la lejanía. Pero ahora era lejos. Muy muy lejos.

Se separaron, se miraron un instante.. tan solo un segundo, el segundo más largo, más especial y ambos tomaron sus caminos. Ella de vuelta a la recámara, él dirigiéndose hacia el peligro.

Había un agujero en la pared de entre la cocina y el recibidor. Los grandes pedazos de madera regados por doquier. Draco saco su varita.

Y se encontró frente a frente con las personas menos favoritas en su vida. Hombres del ministerio.

Ginny miraba con ojos desorbitados a su hermano en manos de un hombre alto y musculoso, del Ministerio y a su lado, un sanador de San Mungo.

Estará bien-le informaban a la Sra. Weasley, con los ojos llorosos y una mueca de terror- Sólo lleva un par de días, estará bien-

De repente, Ron se agitó salvajemente y trató de saltar sobre su hermana. Ginny soltó un grito abrasador y se escondió tras su madre. Draco se inclinó un poco hacía donde estaba Ron, y sujetó con más fuerza la varita. Él esposo de Bellatrix yacía inconciente en el suelo.

Se hará el papeleo necesario-dijo un hombre calvo, con ojos grises- son muy comunes hoy en día encontrarse con maldiciones _Imperius_ y a esté –dijo señalando con la cabeza al mortífago en el suelo- llevábamos tiempo buscándolo-

Fue entonces que Draco lo recordó.

Flashback-

Quieres saber Ginny que hizo Draco mal?-dijo amargamente pero sin borrar aquella sonrisa cínica de su rostro- existir.

End of Flashback-

Claro! Eso se lo habían dicho ya antes. Él hombre que yacía en el suelo, ese mismo hombre, hace muchos años atrás. Lo había escuchado decírselo a su padre, mientras el escondido bajo uno de los sillones escuchaba la conversación de los dos hombres. Uno muerto y uno próximo a morir.

Se llevaron a Ron a San Mungo, y aseguraron de que pronto estaría bien. Lo visitarían al día siguiente, después de los hechizos, medicamentos y de más.

Draco se recostó en la mesa de la cocina, obviamente deprimido. Una sensación de culpabilidad lo embargaba. No quería pensar ''todo por mi'', sonaría tan _Potter_. Pero es que lo era. Era solo por él. Puso en peligro en todos en la casa por ser siempre un blanco para los magos tenebrosos y también, para los buenos.

De cierto modo, estaba marcado. Por siempre. Para siempre. Quería quitarse esa etiqueta que le habían puesto. Quería ser libre. No quería sentir más presión. Y la decisión de aquella mañana regreso a su mente. Sin duda, eso sería lo que haría.

Es hora de irse- se repitió hasta convencerse-

Trató de no mirar a Hermione, trató de hacerle saber que no era ella. Sino él.

Pero, nuevamente, torturado por el universo, a la hora de cenar.

_La última cena en está casa_- pensó triste tragando con dificultad su puré de papas-

Tenía a Hermione al frente. Le sonreía con cariño, se había peinado diferente ese día, él lo había notado, si lo había echo. Pero no comento nada. Sintió una opresión en su pecho, más culpabilidad.

En un momento en especial, sus miradas se encontraron.

Ella le volvió a sonreír y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Él no le devolvió la sonrisa, pero fue incapaz de controlar sus ojos, la intensidad con la que la miraban.

Trató de tomar algo de agua, ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo explicarle? ¿Cómo proteger su corazón? ¿Cómo darle la alegría que quería sin estar ahí?

Sabía que era lo correcto, marcharse. Lo sabía, o.. eso es lo que el pensaba.

Trataba de no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, solo marcharse sin pensar ¡Si! ¡Eso haría! Se marcharía sin pensar.

Se excusó temprano de la mesa.

_Cuanto antes mejor.. _–murmuró con un suspiró subiendo las escaleras-

**Fin!  
Me sentía muy mal por no poder escribir ¡La escuela me trae de loca! Mañana tengo Biología y no he estudiado. Preferí actualizar ¡sinceramente, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, en mi opinión, que no actualizo!.. pero chicas, sigo aquí! No lo duden, no dejaré esta historia en medio de la nada. Gracias por todo!**

Lostbrethilien!

**Karyta34: soy muy mala con Ron! -.-**

Lithit Mp: jaja! Si! Un capitulo algo loco!

Jose C: sin duda! Hay mejores caps. Que el 9!

Pau Tanamachi Malfoy: ohh.. si. Sorryyy! Eso se me paso. En verdad, siempre he hecho la indicación del cambio de escena. Pero no sé. Mis disculpas.

**Floh Black: Drakie-Pooh!? O****.O jajaja graciiaas! **

**Chris Marie 2403: De verás, tu review extenso me asusta!**

Jekikon: ¡oh! ¡muchas muchas muchas gracias!

Afrodilla: woow! Gracias! ¡claro que si! Los juntaré! Soy muy mala con Ron x.x

Chukii: yo lo detesto x.x Harry! Yay! Harry al rescate de super Ginny! XD

Gracias por leer!  
Sorry por las contestaciones breves, de verás, debo de estudiar Bio! ..

Hasta La Proxima! Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible!  
gracias por los reviews, sinceramente, gracias! 


	12. Asechado

Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling y a su imaginación**

**Sobreviviendo**

**Capitulo 12**

Asechado No Solo por Un sentimiento

Trataba de no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, solo marcharse sin pensar ¡Si! ¡Eso haría! Se marcharía sin pensar.

Se excusó temprano de la mesa.

_Cuanto antes mejor.. _–murmuró con un suspiró subiendo las escaleras-

Pero no, no tenía tiempo, se detuvo repentinamente ante la puerta de la habitación ¿Qué buscaría? No había nada en casa de los Weasley que no tuviese en ese lugar. Un pinchazo en el corazón le quiso llamar la atención, ¿Acaso era tan tonto que no sabía lo que no encontraría en ese lugar? Su corazón molesto incrementó las palpitaciones pero Draco, siempre tan ingenuo, pensó que sería por los nervios.

Se pasó la mano por la frente justo cuando una gota de sudor se le escapo entre los nervios. Juró escuchar un escalón crujir escalones más abajo, y giró tan rápido como la realidad le permitió. Pero no había nadie.. Su corazón seguía latiendo con violencia, solo una franja de luz reflejada en el suelo, entrecerró los ojos respirando lentamente-

La luz provenía del cuarto semi-abierto de la siguiente puerta escalones más abajo, trotó hasta acercarse a la puerta apolillada, solo tenía que empujarla un poco y vería el interior. Levanto la mano, pero la cerró repentinamente con un suspiro. De seguro estaba enloqueciendo.

Bajo los escalones con un suave trote, apenas se escuchaba un casi inaudible rose entre sus pantalones de tela blanca y el suelo. Escuchó risas en el comedor, y suspiró con un nuevo y más intenso pinchazo en el corazón.

Salió de la casa por la puerta delante, echándose a la carrera, se daba el lujo de enfrentarse al peligro y ser cachado por alguno de los Weasley-s o.. por.. o por.. – no quería pensar en ella. No en lo que le estaba haciendo. El beso.. no significo nada.. nada..

Se repitió tantas veces lo mismo, que había empezado a creérselo. El beso no fue nada. No era nada. Solo una reacción apresurada, el ambiente, la tensión. Eso había sido. Una mala reacción. Tal vez algún pensamiento pesado que venía persiguiendo a la.. a la.. a la Granger – se forzó a pensar con una extraña sensación- ¿había dejado de ser 'Granger'? no, seguía siendo Granger.. y el.. seguía siendo un Malfoy.

Eso debió ser, dijo tratando de pensar esperanzado, pero muy dentro de él, sabía que era una mentira ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo? ¡No!.. Se pasó una mano por entre sus cabellos platinados, estaba empezando a enloquecer. Miró para ambos lados de el tren donde viajaba.

Una pareja frente a él se abrazaban mientras con miradas perdidas observaban el horizonte. A la derecha de ellos, a unos pocos metros una mujer esbelta con cabellos negros le cantaba una canción a los niños que cargaba en sus piernas.

Quitó la mirada, un sentimiento de pesadez inundó sus sentidos, trató de recordar a su madre y a él, juntos, pero su imaginación no daba.

Un tipo de razonamiento con una procedencia dudosa surgió de su mente, su madre nunca fue así. Cálida, risueña, nunca le canto.

Tenía su propia manera de ser, era estricta, altanera, soberbia pero lo amaba. De eso si estaba seguro, se lo gritó un día al final de una batalla. Pensando que su hijo moriría. Que no podría permanecer vivo ante un encuentro con Voldemort. Ella, bajo una tormenta ejemplar, le gritó que le amaba. Y él nunca olvidaría ese momento, en donde por primera y única vez, se sintió amado por su madre.

El resto del tiempo, sus padres se dedicaron a ser estrictos y exigentes. La falta de cariño reinaba en aquel hogar, si no fuese por Catalina, no hubiese sentido el cariño que debe sentir un pequeño infante, no se habría atrevido a perderse en los bosques, ni a escalar árboles, ni a vivir manteniendo enjaulado su verdadera identidad.

Catalina.. –murmuró por lo bajo- dime que sigues ahí -

Miró hacia la izquierda tratando de tranquilizarse. Un señor leía el periódico, otro hablaba con esos aparatos inútiles llamados celulares. Y sus ojos nerviosos se detuvieron repentinamente en un bulto bajo una capa negra. El bulto tembló ligeramente bajo su mirada. Que extraño. Muy extraño.

Apretó fuertemente su varita bajo el bolsillo de su pantalón. Quería bajarse, quería bajarse. _Necesitaba_ bajarse. Una sensación extraña se apoderaba de él, no quería pensar. Intento controlarse, y un dolor punzante invadía su cabeza cada vez que trataba de recordar su pasado, lo vivido con su familia muerta.

Los segundos empezaron a pasar muy lentamente, la canción de la señora se había vuelto tediosa, la pareja situada al frente de él le empezaban a molestar. El hombre del celular cada vez hablaba más alto. Se le nublaba la visión, le punzaba la cabeza, un incomodo hormigueo invadió su cuerpo, Hasta que repentinamente, sonó la campana de aviso.

¡Hora de bajarse! Ahora solo era cuestión de caminar.

Sí, había decido hacerlo al estilo muggle. No perdía nada. Solo tiempo. Solo tiempo. Pero no estaba seguro si era tiempo que perdía o tiempo que ganaba ¿Había echo bien? Giró sobre sus talones a ver los anuncios del próximo tren que no sería hasta el día siguiente.

Camino lentamente hasta perderse por un camino serpenteado, una calle tan bien pavimentada. Tan brillante, tan llamativa. Una calle que le brindo nostalgias en tan solo un segundo. El viento sopló y le trajo una risa infantil, su risa infantil, cuando montaba escoba y jugaba Quidditch ante los ojos de su padre.

Empezó a correr, y creyó imaginarse una especie de eco seguidor a sus pisadas

_¿padre?-_ susurró tan bajo que su voz se la llevo la ráfaga de viento-

Volteó a ver lo que dejaba atrás de la calle pero sin detenerse. No veía nada en la oscuridad. Se detuvo repentinamente, y sintió miedo ¿Qué tan estupido puede ser?

_¡Mi padre esta muerto!-_pensó con rencor hacía su mismo y su imaginación_-¡muerto!_

¿Mortifagos? ¿Gente del ministerio? ¿La señora Weasley? ¿o el mismísimo señor Weasley? Trató de tranquilizarse, pero cualquiera que lo estuviese siguiendo, sin duda, no era alguien agradable. Su vista subió hasta la luna llena que alumbraba su camino, respiró profundo y siguió corriendo. Agudizaba cada vez más el oído pero ya no se escuchaba nada más que un viento feroz.

En menos de cinco minutos, creyó perderse ¿Dónde se había metido? Empezó a perder la cordura, y pensó en regresar; pero, repentinamente, se topó contra el conocido portón negro.

Se empezó a abrir lentamente ante la presencia de un mago, su presencia claro está. El portón se abría con una infinita gracia y elegancia a pesar del viento que se agitaba a su alrededor, que hacía que su ropa se ciñera contra su cuerpo y sus cabellos se alborotaran ante el aire.

Un paso, otro paso, y otro paso..

Intento no enloquecer, intento no echarse a correr ante ese nuevo escenario. Respiró profundo y siguió caminando, volteó a mirar hacia atrás, y por rareza el portón todavía no se había cerrado, permanecía abierto.

Empezó a caminar por otro camino, ahora angosto muy angosto y con unos azulejos muy caros bajo sus pies, trató de escudriñar su alrededor aunque no podía distinguir nada a menos de un metro y medio de distancia; pero no tenía miedo. Estaba tan familiarizado con el lugar, que pareciese que hubiese sido ayer la última vez que estuvo ahí. Sabía exactamente donde pisar, a su alrededor se olía el fuerte olor de hierba fresca.

Se detuvo repentinamente, no era el final del camino, podía tomar a la derecha o a la izquierda, justo frente a sus ojos estaba una fuente, y aunque no pudiese distinguirla claramente entre la oscuridad, el tan solo escuchar el sonido del agua caer, se llenó de nostalgia.

Tomó hacia la derecha bordeando la fuente, y alargó su mano hasta encontrarse con el barandal, empezó a subir la escalera. Escalón por escalón-

Cada paso retumbaba huecamente en la oscuridad de la noche. Terminó de subir la escalera y tomó aire. Caminando sin vacilar con la cabeza en alto se colocó frente a una enorme puerta francesa.

Bajo la cabeza, también sentía pánico, y nostalgia, demasiado nostalgia. Suspiró nuevamente, esta vez, con mucho más pesar. Y mientras iba levantando la cabeza lentamente y moviendo los labios con exactitud:  
_  
Draco Malfoy…  
_  
En ese instante, como una repentina invasión del milagro llamado luz, se fueron iluminando uno a uno cada cuarto de la gran mansión, y cada uno de los rincones del inmenso patio, los bosques cercanos permanecieron a oscuras.

Sonrió ante el impactante contestación ante su presencia.

… _esté en casa- _

**Fin!  
Espero que les haya gustado el capi! Una pequeña sorpresita se avecina. Espero poder escribir el próximo cáp lo más pronto posible. Muchas gracias a las chicas que me siguen leyendo! La escuela me tiene bajo presión, pero hago el intento de escribir tan solo un poco cada día.**

Lostbrethilien..

Margara: no me voy.. terminaré esta historia! ¡muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome!

Tailesin: jaja muchas gracias! Pues, en ese examen de bio me fue bastante bien.. ¡gracias! ¡gracias!

Kerly Krum: por supuesto que sigo escribiendo ¡no me gusta dejar las historias a la mitad! No me gusta que me hagan eso, que esté leyendo una historia y se quede a medias T.T.. jojo ¡muchas gracias! 

**Karyta34: Estoy publicando lo más pronto posible ¡gracias por seguir leyendo..!**

Lithit MP: Se fue Draco :( okei, yo no puedo hablar mucho porque fui yo la culpable x3 jaja eso no es un beso ..! si lo es, pero.. pss.. espera el proximo :D

**Chris Marie2403: yo se , que tu sabes como termina.. no seas mala..! se buena y no le digas a nadie xD**

Afrodilla: jajaja! Tirare a Ron por un puente. Okeii.. no, debo portarme bien con los personajes..

Ginebra216: Ohh! Muchas gracias! Que amable..! jaja que linda! Gracias!

Chukii: uyy! Si por suerte me fue muy bien en Biología, gracias..! jaaj si, Ron no podía estar loco porque sí. 

**Pau Tanamachi Malfoy: si. Asi es la vida. Que triste. T.T. om..! graciaaass..! q divinaa!**

Andy : muchas gracias! En verdad, fue por ti que actualice hoy!! ¡gracias!

**Gracias por seguir leyéndome! ¡de verás! Se los agradezco de puro corazón!  
Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, antes de que empiecen los exámenes finales..**

Besos Mágicos y una lluvia de abrazos

**Lostbrethilieeenn..!**


	13. El Fin

Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling y a su imaginación**

**Sobreviviendo**

**Capitulo 13**

**El Fin**

_Draco Malfoy…  
_  
En ese instante, como una repentina invasión del milagro llamado luz, se fueron iluminando uno a uno cada cuarto de la gran mansión, y cada uno de los rincones del inmenso patio, los bosques cercanos permanecieron a oscuras.

Sonrió ante la impactante contestación ante su presencia.

… _esté en casa- _

Y todo regresó en ese instante. Aquella sensación de poder en sus venas revivió de entre la calma. Se despeinó con una mano su cabello rubio y entró a _su _mansión. La nostalgia ahogó sus sentidos. En cada una de las esquinas vivía el recuerdo, en cada uno de los escalones vivía el último momento de vida de Andrómeda; su sacrificio en cada escalón.

Observo el techo, una inmensa lámpara araña (N/A: familiar a la de la capilla Cofradía pero blanca) guindaba altanera en lo más alto del recibidor. Tomó un suspiró que alborotó los cabellos que caían sobre su rostro y empezó su recorrido por su antigua casa…

La gente en los cuadros lo seguían con la mirada fría, acosadora, intimidante: la mirada Malfoy. Pasaba por una de las torres principales del norte, de piedra iluminada con antorchas. Apenas comenzaba a caminar por el último pasillo de la torre, les dirigía una mirada rápida a cada cuadro, estaban ordenados de las más viejas generaciones de los Malfoy hasta la más reciente.

Cuando llego al final de pasillo, se derrumbó, cayó al suelo de rodillas, deteniendo la caída con las manos, ahora raspadas. Temblaba y un sentimiento horroroso se apoderaba de si mismo. Sus manos sangraban alarmantemente, pero no le ardían tanto como su alma que ardía con la intensidad flamante de mil soles.

Colapsaba lentamente frente al retrato de sus padres, pintado por Catalina cuando el tenía cuatro. Ninguno había cambiado, él era igual, siempre con la mirada al frente, ojos grises y vivaces y una expresión peligrosa pero divertida.

Que débil-llegó una voz fría a sus oídos, que hizo que su corazón dejará de latir por un instante, el miedo se apoderó de él, pero la voz continuo hablando a unos cuantos pies a su derecha-que deshonra, toda una decepción..

Apenas giró la cabeza unos cuantos centímetros y se encontró con su abuelo apoyado en el marco de su retrato observándolo con una expresión reprobatoria.

Huiste de esta casa- le dijo burlonamente- ¡que estupido! ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Encontraste un hogar?-dijo soltándole una carcajada- ¿Alguien que te recibiera? ¿Qué te aceptara? ¿Qué te quisiera?-con la última interrogación empezó a reírse aún más fuerte- Dime.. Draco-dijo con voz cortante- ¿Alguien te ha querido?

Ellos no lo hicieron- dijo su abuelo señalando con la cabeza el retrato de su hijo junto a su nuera- ¿Alguien?

¡Callate!-le gritó aún en el suelo-

Eso ya no importaba, ahora estaba solo, solo, trató de recordar su estadía en la Madriguera, pero solo empeoró todo, sintió envidia y ganas de hacer daño. Apretó los puños y la sangre resbalo por sus dedos.

_Maldito Ron que no merece ni una pizca de felicidad, maldito Harry enfermo neurótico, Maldita Her… -_

_¿Hermione?-_ su pensamiento se deslizó por su cerebro, calentando cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo, nadie lo había mirado antes como lo había echo ella en la escalera, y en la cena pero.. ¡NO! El había decido irse dijo negando ferozmente con la cabeza.

Se levantó lentamente y tropezando por sus piernas debilitadas. Le dio la espalda al retrato de él juntos a los difuntos esos.Se paso una mano despeinándose el cabello, pero esté empezó a gotear por la sangre pura, roja. Fue entonces cuando observo sus manos y la voz de su abuelo se colaba con mayor facilidad en su cerebro.

_Esa _era su tortura, su sangre, su herencia. Todo hubiese sido diferente si no hubiese sido Malfoy. Hijo de Mortifagos, perseguidos por el bien, desafiados por su mismo clan, giró sobre sus talones enfurecido y le dio la cara al retrato.

Su padre lo miró con atención aún sin hablar dirigiéndole una cara de desaprobación y vergüenza, su madre con aquella expresión conocida, arrugaba la nariz y lo miraba con sus relucientes ojos negros.

Se arrojó sobre el retrato, con un grito ensordecedor y lo empezó a destrozar con sus propias manos heridas. Todos habían sido protegidos menos ese.

Escuchó la carcajada estridente de su abuelo llamando la atención del resto de sus antecesores que se aglomeraban a su alrededor con alarmante rapidez.

¡Se ha vuelto loco!-gritaba y reía una mujer anciana con cabello negro como la noche y la nariz respingada - ¡Loco! – se había situado junto a su abuelo. Despedazó hasta el marco de roble que envolvía lo que había sido la pintura perfecta. Miró enfurecido a su abuelo que aún reía junto a la vieja.

¡Finite Incantatem!-gritó sacando su varita de un bolsillo, haciendo una floritura en el aire y señalando el cuadro en un segundo-

Su abuelo dejó de sonreír, pero la vieja siguió riéndose- ¿Qué harás? ¿Destrozar el cuadro igual que con el de tus padres?

Draco sonrió antes de gritar: ¡Bombarda! –

El cuadró estalló dejando atrás solo una bocanada de humo.

¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir?-exclamó examinando los retratos cercanos, todos en los retratos habían obtenido una expresión seria, orgullosa, pero seria, podía leer el miedo en sus ojos, sonrió encantado, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin sentirse tan bien! ¡Tan poderoso! –

Empezó a caminar, fingiendo felicidad, por dentro aún sentía como su alma le gritaba de dolor, cada paso le costaba cada vez más. Cerró los ojos y pudo ver su actuación anterior lo hizo temer, temer de si mismo ¡Se había vuelto loco! ¡Había perdido la cabeza!

Empezó a caminar aún más lento, considerándose un completo desquiciado con un razonamiento de procedencia dudosa y con un repentino gran déficit intelectual ¿Dónde estaba el Malfoy de horas atrás? El que no perdía fácilmente la cordura y se rompía ante tan sólo un estúpido retrato que llevaba encima su cruel verdad. La verdadera infancia de él, el maltrato de sus padres, todo había vuelto nuevamente y había exterminado su propia fantasía.

Se había creado, había empezado a vivir en, un sueño en donde tergiversaba con gravedad su cruel y antiguo pasado.

Se detuvo al final del pasillo frente a la escalera que bajaba en forma de caracol hasta el siguiente rellano, pero tomó hacía la derecha donde una escalera pequeña y retorcida, quebradiza y llena de agujeros y rayones profundos subía y subía.. hasta la azotea.

El frío le dio de lleno en la cara, y su rostro se lleno de lágrimas ¿Qué ahora? Había abandonado la casa Weasley.. había perdido la cordura, de seguro estaba enloqueciendo.. ¿Ahora que? Se paró en el último pie del borde de la torre, y miró para abajo.

Saltar.. Saltar.. solo le quedaba saltar.. - ¿Tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo? Se preguntó mirando nuevamente hacia abajo, dirigió su mirada hacia el horizonte en donde una luz brillaba en la lejanía. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa. Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano y empezó a correr escaleras abajo.

Catalina..Catalina ¿podría ser verdad? – empezó a correr cada vez más rápido hasta que chocó contra un elfo, miró al ser mágico extrañado- disculpa – y siguió corriendo mientras corría cada vez más rápido, había pasado tanto tiempo.. tenía miedo de estar decepcionado, pero cada segundo contaba, cada segundo era un segundo en contra de la vida de Cata-

Se detuvo deslizándose en el recibidor, y giró a sus espaldas ¿había chocado con un elfo? Sonrío repentinamente ¡sabía que había olvidado algo! Y siguió corriendo..

Se enfrentó a la fría noche, mientras su corazón empezaba a llenarse con más esperanza, a latir con más vigorosidad.

Se encontró con el portón principal cerrado ¿No era que no cerraba? Le hizo caso omiso, y empezó a correr en el primer bosque de la izquierda, tendría que correr bastante, pasar por tres campos diferentes y luego llegar al campo de girasoles donde estaba la casa de ella.

_Lumos_!-gritó cuando iba por el segundo campo y no podía distinguir las rosas a su alrededor-

Tenía que ir más rápido, no tenía tiempo que perder – se regañaba mentalmente mientras sudaba y respiraba a bocanadas de aire agotado-

Llego al campo de girasoles y cayó nuevamente al suelo, lanzó una maldición al sentir como quemaba la tierra en sus heridas abiertas, en las manos. Vio la luz salir de la cabaña de Catalina, una luz amarilla muy llamativa, debía ser de su lámpara que siempre tuvo sobre su mesa.

Respiró hondo y con la varita nuevamente en alto, empezó a caminar por entre los girasoles dormidos. Respiraba entrecortadamente, agotado por la carrera que se acababa de correr. Pero la casa lo llamaba, lo atraía, no descansaría hasta saber si estaba o no Catalina aún viva. Faltaban tan solo unos metros.

_Unos metros más.._- murmuró por lo bajo- uno más..

Y en cuanto menos lo supo, ya estaba frente a la puerta, tenía miedo, su frente sudaba, alargó la mano pero alguien la sujeto, saltó asustado y se encontró con Hermione:

¡Draco! Me tenías tan preocupada! ¿Estás bien?-

Él la miró incrédulo

¿Qué haces aquí?-le dijo entre dientes obviamente enojado-

Lo siento-se disculpo ella en voz baja bajando la cabeza y ocultando su rostro aún más, la oscuridad envolvía su cuerpo y la varita con el lumos de Draco había caído al suelo y se había apagado- Lo siento, lo siento.. te vi salir.. no pude evitar seguirte.. y luego me perdí.. pero encontré el portón y .. y.. te vi correr después en el bosque.. Lo siento.. Lo siento.. yo.. –dijo tratando de explicarse y tomando su mano-

¡Te has herido! –chilló ella alarmada, sacó su varita y murmuró- ¡Episkeyo! – sus manos sanaron con la tibieza de su toque, la observó en silencio y tuvo miedo de nuevo, de herirla, había perdido el control ya varías veces ¿y si la hería a ella también?

Ella estaba muy entretenida examinando sus manos, las tomó con cariño bajo las suyas y les dio un beso. El la empujó

¡No me toques!-dijo sin tan siquiera verla a la cara, pero el podía sentir su dolor, podía _ver_.. más bien imaginarse su expresión, su rostro lleno de lágrimas-

¡Vete! ¡no te pedí que vinieras porque no te quiero conmigo! ¡Vete! – le grito mecánicamente eran palabras solo palabras, nunca serían sus verdaderos sentimientos - ¡solo vete!

La escucho sollozar y escucho sus pasos alejarse y perderse en el bosque, un horrible escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, y lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Es por tu bien…-murmuró por lo bajo- te lo juro-

Draco..-dijo una voz agotada dentro de la casa- eres tu?

**Fin!  
Espero que les guste este cap :) se que el otro estuvo bien malo.. Esté no es el final, solo que me gusto el nombre para el cap. De todas maneras, vayan preparándose para el final de Sobreviviendo..! :P solo es un aviso..xD**

Lostbrethilien!

Contestación de Reviews:

Dark.Lith M-P: Holaaa! Ayy! Que linda! Muchas gracias! Es por una razón que se fue! No vayas a creer que no vuelve eh!

Chris Marie2403: OMG! Yo tampoco sabía! xD

Pau Tanamachi Malfoy: Si! SI! Es una razón importante para el gran desenlace! No creo que te hayas equivocado! Tranquilaa..XD

Kerly Krum: Es una razón mega super importante, el regresa pero está razón es muy muy importante XD esperala.. en el proximo cap..creo..XD

Afrodilla: Jajajajjajaja! ¿Qué va a hacer? Va a aprender..XD

Lostbrethilieen!

gracias a todas!! De verás! De todo corazón!!

**Gracias por los reviewss! Besos mágicos ********De Dayiss! Suerte! Y hasta la próxima! **


	14. Sabias Palabras

Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling y a su imaginación**

**Sobreviviendo**

**Capitulo 14**

**Sabias Palabras**

La escucho sollozar y escucho sus pasos alejarse y perderse en el bosque. Un horrible escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, y lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Es por tu bien…-murmuró por lo bajo- te lo juro-

Draco..-dijo una voz agotada dentro de la casa- eres tu?

Su corazón se paralizó por un instante y nuevamente, empezó a latir con fuerza ¿Catalina? ¿Seguía viva? Era casi imposible, pero la alegría apartó ese factor y le regaló una sonrisa, olvidándose completamente de la muchacha destrozada que corría por sus bosques sin rumbo.

Sujetó el picaporte de la puerta con fuerza, su corazón latir, trataba de oprimir el último recuerdo de angustia que vivió con ella, fue la última vez que la vio, pensó que estaría enojada, devastada, echando chispas por los ojos, pero la voz que sonaba al otro lado de la puerta, era amable y dulce. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par,_ amable y dulce_ como nunca había sido.

Abrió la puerta de un aventón y se detuvo horrorizado. La cama con encaje a su derecha estaba arreglada, el pequeño armario, en donde Catalina guardaba sus herramientas para el cuidado de campos que tanto detestaba, estaba intacto, todo estaba apagado, exceptuando la débil luz que emanaba la lámpara situada arriba de la mesita de noche, alumbraba modestamente el último mueble sin mencionar, la cómoda con su espejo.

Draco empezó a caminar hacia la cómoda con los ojos casi desorbitados del espanto. Catalina, muerta, le devolvía la mirada desde dentro del espejo. Su cabello despeinado, los nuevos agujeros verde oscuro en su piel que le provocaban nauseas, su mueca que hacía llamar sonrisa, no era lo más llamativo en ese momento, si no la marca tenebrosa en su brazo. Había cambiado, ya no era una calavera con una serpiente, era una serpiente estrangulando un ave fénix, el ave de la esperanza y la reencarnación, de la curación mágica, el ave que no se dejo tentar bajo el fruto prohibido, asesinado por una vil serpiente asquerosa.

Temía respirar en ese cuarto, temía quitar la mirada de los ojos casi transparentes de la difunta zombi, temía incluso de pensar en algún plan para escaparse temiendo que ella lo escuchara en su cabeza.

Draco..-dijo la voz de Cata como susurrándole desde detrás de su oreja, Draco se irguió aunque estuviese totalmente espantado del miedo- Draco.. regresaste-dijo la voz tan amable que nunca había escuchado, era tan dulce, tan cariñosa esa voz, que con solo verle la expresión a la mujer del espejo, sabía que era un gran _farsa_-

Él la miró desafiante, y empezó a originar un plan subconscientemente hacia donde huir, estaba enojada, muy enojada, y no estaba seguro de que era hábil un muerto. Podría correr, perderse en el bosque ¿Lo encontraría con facilidad la muerta esa? Pero sus pensamientos se dispersaron cuando sintió una punzada en el corazón que le hizo recordar nuevamente el inmenso bosque a su alrededor, por donde debería de estar corriendo sin rumbo Hermione.

Regresaste.. –dijo ella mirándolo con la cabeza un poco inclinada- ¡Tarde! –rugió Catalina repentinamente, despeinando a un más su larga cabellera-¡Lo único que te pedí! Que te quedaras ¡pero no!

No quedaba nada aquí para mí-se defendió Draco-¡nada!

Definitivamente había cambiado, el Draco de antes _nunca_ daba excusas.

¡Mi hija!-le recordó amenazadoramente-¡Mi pobre hija!

¡Yo no estaba comprometido con tu hija!-le gritó Malfoy al espejo, no estaba seguro de donde la voz venía pero no era del espejo, el reflejo de catalina seguía sonriendo con esa pizca de rabia, indiferencia y falsa-¡No lo estuve! ¡Y nunca lo estaré! –

Por supuesto que nunca lo estarás-le dijo repentinamente con calma- ¡Si ella esta muerta! Murió poco tiempo después de que te machaste ¡Por tu culpa!

¿Mi culpa?-le exclamó saliendo de sus casillas-¿mi culpa? ¡Ella estaba enamorada del panadero del pueblo!-

La mujer dejo de sonreír y permanecieron en silencio, hasta que su voz regreso de algún lado esta vez a su derecha:

¿Crees que no lo supe? ¡Era su madre! Tu podías haber cambiado todo ¡Si te hubieses quedado ella se hubiese enamorado de ti y todo estuviese como debería de ser! ¡Tanto que hice por ti! ¡Tanto!

¡Nunca me hubiese casado con ella! ¿Escuchaste?- le gritó al espejo- ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! Tomó la lámpara, la última fuente de luz del lugar, con un fuerte tirón hizo que se apagará y la arrojó en dirección al espejo, que en medio de la oscuridad lo hizo estallar en mil pedazos-

Draco se cubrió la cabeza con ambos brazos, y se agachó en medio de la oscuridad, esperando que algo pasará, pero nada paso..

Y permaneció ahí en medio de la oscuridad, hasta que por fin amaneció y regresó mecánicamente al castillo, sin mirar atrás. No parecía asimilar las ideas, la muerte de Marie le había tomado desprevenido, pero el reflejo de Catalina aún más, de ahora en adelante, le temería a los espejos como al mismismo Voldemort.

Al entrar en el recibidor, se topó con miles de elfos alegres. De seguro la libertad les había echo algo.

¡Vieron!-exclamó uno de los de adelante- ¡Les dije que Amo Malfoy había regresado!-

Todos se inclinaron con grandes sonrisas.

¡Amo! ¡Señor Malfoy!-chillaban los elfos feliz de haberlo vuelto a ver- ¿Desea algo de desayunar? ¡Fuimos de compras! ¿Por qué tardo tanto en volver? ¿No era por dos semanas? ¡Aprendimos a leer y a escribir!

Malfoy retrocedió confundido, estaban comportándose muy extraño.

Podrían darme algo de comer-les dijo con la voz seca-¿por favor?- Se sentía agotado, y un nudo vivía en su garganta, cuando cerraba los ojos no podía evitar ver en ellos a Catalina, con esos agujeros, tembló ante la idea de que debían de habitar en su cuerpo mil y un gusanos.

Sacudió su cabeza espantando ese horrible pensamiento. Y desfiló hasta el comedor. Sintiéndose vacío, hueco, solo.

Los elfos habían preparado todo un banquete, y Malfoy hambriento y compungido, comía sin prestar mucha atención a lo que se llevaba a la boca. Se levantó de la silla con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, pero no había terminado de levantarse cuando aparecieron una docena de elfos a recoger las sobras y la comida que no fue tocada.

¿Qué harán con ella? Quiso preguntar Malfoy pero no tenía energías. Se dio la vuelta magistralmente, y empezó a subir escaleras, no se detuvo hasta llegar en donde estaba su antiguo cuarto. Sus ánimos se habían ido. Estaba muerto por dentro.

Se echó sobre la cama, y se quedó ahí, pasaron las horas hasta que por fin, pudo dormir. Estuvo fuera de la realidad, durante casi día y medio, se despertó ya siendo de noche. Los elfos se habían estado comportando más raros de lo que acostumbran.

Se habían vuelto insistentes, y a comparación de antes, se les veía demasiado, pero no fue hasta una semana después que la razón del misterioso comportamiento de los elfos salio a relucir.

Estaba en la biblioteca, sumergido en uno de sus sillones favoritos. Se había dedicado a esconderse entre los libros desde que había mandado a volar a Hermione y su encuentro con Catalina. Perderse en un mundo de fantasía le resultaba mucho más sencillo que enfrentar la realidad. Pero a cada rato era interrumpido por algún elfo para ofrecerle bocadillos o bebida.

Y aunque siempre había tenido la asombrosa habilidad de ocultar entre sus pensamientos los malos ratos, esta vez le resultaba casi imposible. Recordó la noche en que caminaba hacia el comedor y se encontró con los sollozos de Hermione en el interior de su cabeza; Cuando vio su propio reflejo en un espejo y no pudo controlar un respingo y un grito ahogado. A donde fuera que fuese, a donde fuera que mirará ella encontraba la manera de estar ahí.

Desde esa noche, paso la mayoría del tiempo con la nariz enterrada en un libro. No había salido, las compras eran mandado de elfos y no asistía a ningún evento desde hace muchos años atrás.

_Mi señor.. _– la voz del elfo le dio un susto de muerte, que hizo que el libro se resbalará hasta el suelo de la butaca.

Ya les he dicho millones de veces-dijo mientras recogía el libro sin levantarse de su silla- que no me llamen 'mi señor'-

Oh.. Lo siento mucho mi s..-el elfo se tapó los ojos con sus pequeñas y sucias manos- lo siento-

Esta bien-dijo dando un suspiro-¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy leyendo un libro? – Se sorprendió de ver al elfo con las manos vacías-

Necesito confesarle algo- chilló el elfo con la voz lo suficientemente aguda para hacer temblar los ventanales de la biblioteca- hemos cometido un crimen ¡una imprudencia! Oh! No!-lloró el elfo arrojándose a los pies de su amo- lo sentimos, lo sentimos pero la joven nos necesitaba-

Sus nervios temblaron, miró el suelo durante un instante, y se inclinó para recoger una carta. No estaba seguro de donde había salido pero tenía escrito en una letra muy elegante 'Draco Malfoy' examinó el libro y notó que era el libro favorito de Marie. Abrió la carta rápidamente olvidándose del elfo. Sus ojos rastrearon la firma mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Si, era de ella.

Entonces.. entonces.. la .. la.. jo-joo-joven ¿señor?-El elfo le tartamudeaba apenado pero de detuvo antes la expresión ausente de Draco-

Esta bien, esta bien- le dijo sin prestarle atención- están perdonados, no te preocupes-

Pero, no he terminado de..-

Luego, luego-le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿Esta bien?

El elfo movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo y con un chasquido desapareció.

Draco se acomodó en su butaca examinando la carta con ojos temerosos.

_Draco:_

_Mi mamá ha enloquecido, insiste en que no debiste marcharte. Pero no te culpo, siempre haces lo que te da la gana. No hagas caso a lo que ella diga, te sale a buscar todas las noches, supongo porque le recuerdas mucho a tu padre. Lamento mucho que juntos le hayan sido infieles a tu madre, pero era algo que era de esperarse ¡Mi madre estaba loca por él! Espero que tu hayas crecido y dejes de andar de mujer en mujer. _

Draco detuvo su lectura y alzó sus cejas sorprendido, era Marie viva en una carta. 

_Sabes el malhumor que tiende a tener cuando las cosas no salen como ella quiere, lo lamento. Lastimosamente, para tu regreso ya no estaré aquí. No, no he muerto como ella dice. Ciertamente, estoy muy feliz viviendo con el amor de mi vida Jason, o como tu le conocías, el panadero del pueblo. _

_Espero tu también que hayas encontrado el amor de tu vida, aquel que necesitas, al cual si lo vez romper, te rompes tu también, y cuando lo ves reír eres la persona más feliz. Jaja, si, ya me conoces, yo y mis locas rimas. Espero que encuentres esta carta.. Si no, que lastima. (Que pendejo! Donde más la voy a ocultar?) _

_No me queda mucho por decir, además de un perdón y mis más sinceras bendiciones. Supongamos que ya te has enfrentado a mi madre y que ya te mando directo al infierno sin pasar por '__**Go**__'._

_Lucha por tu felicidad, cuida de los que quieres y ama a los que quieres amar. Nunca ocultes tus sentimientos, te podrías hacer mucho daño, y tus sueños nunca se harán realidad. Sé que aunque parezcas muy decidido con tus acciones, siempre te reservas el último pedazo de aventura ¡Por Merlín! ¡Por Dumbledore! Y ¡Por Harry Potter! Despierta. Y vive ese desenlace de alegría y felicidad de una vez por todas ¡Haz lo que quieras no lo que puedas! Deja de ser el pendejo que siempre has sido y abre los ojos.._

_Concientemente de lo que te estoy diciendo a ti idiota,_

_Marie_

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Esa chiquilla estaba loca. Giró sobre sus talones cuando escuchó otro estallido, ¡Elfos! –pensó mientras rodaba los ojos-

¿Qué quiere?-espetó pero permaneció en silencio ante la presencia de un elfo malherido-

No lo puedo soportar, señor-le dijo con voz suave tirándose a sus pies- le ruego que me escuche, y que nos perdone de corazón-

Ven conmigo-dijo tomando al elfo con cuidado, se transportó a la cocina y en medio del caos que esperaba encontrarse exclamó:

Les prohíbo que se hagan daño y le ordeno a solo _uno_ de ustedes que me explique que está sucediendo aquí- Los elfos estaban preparando sus suicidios, varios cargaban cuchillos en sus manos, otros habían empezado a hervir agua en grandes calderas, era un suicidio grupal- ¿están locos? ¡Todos al comedor! ¡Todos! ¡_Nadie_ se hace daño!

**Fin! **

**Espero que les haya gustado, me parece que lo mejor fue el final. Sinceramente, espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado. Gracias por leer, y disculpen la tardanza, x.x se hace lo que se puede.. :) gracias a todas por leer ¡Gracias! ¡gracias!**

Con super abrazos y mega besos,

**Lostbrethilien **

**Gracias a Viridiana, Victoria Krum, khoooraal, sabrinablack1990, pauleth, tonkstar, dorisa, Mildred Malfoy, Kunii-24, Ginebra216 y a Jekikon. Muchas Gracias! Sinceramente De Verdad!**

Tailesin: Holaa! Me alegra saber que te haya gustado! Pronto sabrás de herms! Espero que hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones. Lost!

Chris Marie2403: yo se yo se xD jaja comino soon: Vacaciones de Verano 2

**Pau Tanamachi Malfoy: jaja muchas gracias! Jajajaj **

**Kerly Krum: Más sorpresas en el proximo capitulo ;) gracias por leer**

Pauleth: Muchas gracias! Que amable! Jajaja besoss! Graciias!!

Dark.Lith M-P: Hoalaaa! Graciaas me halagaas! Espero que este también te haya gustado!

**Sinceramente, besos abrazos, y mi corazón graciass**

**Lostbrethilieen!  
Nota: VIENE EL FINAL X.X**


	15. Elige Un Camino

Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling y a su imaginación**

**Sobreviviendo**

**Capitulo 15**

**Elige un Camino**

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Esa chiquilla estaba loca. Giró sobre sus talones cuando escuchó otro estallido, ¡Elfos! –pensó mientras rodaba los ojos-

¿Qué quiere?-espetó pero permaneció en silencio ante la presencia de un elfo malherido-

No lo puedo soportar, señor-le dijo con voz suave tirándose a sus pies- le ruego que me escuche, y que nos perdone de corazón-

Ven conmigo-dijo tomando al elfo con cuidado, se transportó a la cocina y en medio del caos que esperaba encontrarse exclamó:

Les prohíbo que se hagan daño y le ordeno a solo _uno_ de ustedes que me explique que está sucediendo aquí- Los elfos estaban preparando sus suicidios, varios cargaban cuchillos en sus manos, otros habían empezado a hervir agua en grandes calderas, era un suicidio grupal- ¿están locos? ¡Todos al comedor! ¡Todos! ¡_Nadie_ se hace daño!

¿Qué significa este repentino suicidio colectivo?-les exclamó desde lo más alto de las escaleras, había decidido llegar a cabo la sesión en un lugar más amplio. Estuvo a punto de llevarlos a todos esos elfos al patio delantero, pero eso si era actuar precipitadamente y sin razón.

¡Hablen!-les ordenó, pero todos empezaron a hablar, unos a llorar ruidosamente, y otros sollozaban exageradamente y trataban de hablar a la vez. Podría grabar ese repentino bullicio y enviarlo a una película de terror.

¡Suficiente!- se dibujo círculos en las sienes con sus dedos, los elfos habían estado comportándose como maníacos desde que llego, pensó que tenían el Mal De Dobby, pero lo único que fallaba en su hipótesis era que ninguno quería libertad, ni exigía sueldo, ni uno-

Los contempló a cada uno, examinándolos profundamente con la mirada como si pudiese notar algo diferente en sus caras o manos, alguna marca o un signo que le diera alguna explicación a la repentina necesidad de hacerse un profundo daño, ¿Qué les impulsaba a arrojarse ante la última opción en esta tierra: la muerte? ¿Qué era?

Levantó sus cejas sorprendido, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. No. Era. Posible.

Me han desobedecido?-les gruñó ahora tratando de mirar a todos a la vez, su cabeza iba de derecha a izquierda sin detenerse, cualquiera que hubiese entrado en la mansión Malfoy se hubiese encontrado con semejante show:

Una bizarra reunión de un gran grupo de elfos heridos con su amo perdiendo la cabeza en lo alto de las escaleras.

Empezó a respirar con más calma a medida que pasaba el tiempo, trató de mirarlos con un poco de cariño pero justo cuando intento sonreír, su sonrisa se quebró, y su memoria lo traicionó. Bajo los escalones de dos en dos, hasta encontrarse con una madre elfo con su pequeño hijo.

La elfo estaba muy herida y se echó al suelo entre sollozos, él trató de decirle que no le haría nada al niño pero su garganta se había secado y miraba directamente al cuello del pequeño elfo, con ojos desorbitados, donde cargaba una bufanda rosa pálido enroscada con delicadeza. Podía casi sentir su olor, su presencia. Quiso preguntar ¿Estaba en la casa? ¿La había dejado? ¿Se la habían encontrado? ¿Era pura casualidad o era exactamente ella la razón de este repentino caos? Pero no lo hizo. Tomó un respiro, y giró sobre sus talones, se detuvo en lo alto de las escaleras y sin si quiera mirar atrás dijo con voz potente:

Continúen con sus deberes, ninguno se hará daño-

Siguió caminando en donde el silencio era disturbado por sus pasos, las piernas le pesaban, sus ojos le picaban y el corazón le oprimía. Cuando por fin llego a su cuarto, en lo que le pareció una eternidad, se arrojó sobre la alfombra egipcia y empezó a maldecir todas sus últimas acciones.

Los días siguieron pasando como si nada estuviese sucediendo, Draco seguía sumergido entre libros, pero al cuarto día descubrió que en cada libro, se la encontraba a ella, y terminó mandando a cerrar la puerta de entrada a la librería. Los elfos fueron mejorando día a día, después de aquel incidente, estaban volviendo a ser casi ellos mismos, solo que ahora le demostraban mucho aprecio, y podía decir, no asegurar, que también lo alababan.

Pero fue uno de esos días, en los que el sol brilla y no hay rastro de alguna nube, que decidió liberarse, se arrojó sobre el césped verde, recién arreglado por algún elfo, rodeado de flores con hermosas fragancias, todas inundando sus sentidos a la vez.

El sol le quemaba con cuidado sus mejillas ruborizadas, una brisa recorrió el patio, e hizo volar unos cuantos cabellos que brillaron intensamente por los rayos del sol. Tenía los ojos completamente cerrados, y en sus parpados podía notar el intenso calor del sol, se atrevió a abrir un ojo y lanzó una maldición asustado.

Se incorporó de un solo tirón observando al pequeño elfo a sus pies.

Decidí venir personalmente, Señor-le dijo el pequeño elfo con una voz chillona- Quería disculparme y agradecerle nuevamente-

Draco lo miró confundido y el elfo se limitó a responderle:

Por perdonarme la vida-

Se agachó en el césped, y acarició sus orejas peludas y algo feas pero muy suaves.

Está bien-

Él infante se rió y sacudió sus orejitas con un pequeño temblor gracioso. Draco fijó sus ojos en la bufanda que bailaba con la brisa. Notó algunas manchas oscuras.

Quién te la dio?-se atrevió a preguntar-

La muchacha que ayudamos, señor- le confesó sonrojado pero no arrepentido- estaba muy malherida, y no dejaba de pronunciar su nombre, pero notamos que era muggle.

¿Cómo..?-

Lo sentimos, cuando alguien es mago o no, podemos sentirlo-

Draco asintió con la cabeza aún mirando la bufanda.

Y.. ¿esta bien?-

¿Su amiga?-le preguntó el elfo mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes-

Él asintió con su cabeza.

No sabemos como esta Hermione-le dijo mirando el suelo- Estaba muy mal esa noche, y permaneció oculta en la cocina, preguntaba mucho por usted, incluso le preparó un plato muy especial, sorprendentemente, fue el que más le gusto esa noche-

Sonrió recordando la noche, en la que sintió un toque diferente en la comida. Entonces fue que lo decidió, no iba a dejar que terminase así. No era el final que el quería, y estaba seguro, que ella tampoco quería que su relación, terminará así, rota.

Él era feliz, se sentía bien, y confiado a su lado, llegó a ser tan sincero que podía pasar por ser transparente para ella, y ella siempre fue transparente para él. Como un libro, un libro abierto que se permitió leer, pero él decidió cerrarlo sin obligación alguna. Y ahora lo volvería a abrir, costase lo que costase.

Dime..¿Donde esta?-le dijo con ansiedad mirándolo insistente-

No sabemos, señor- le informó-

Que?-casi le gritó al pequeño elfo-

La joven se fue.. después de dejarnos lindas prendas como está-dijo sujetando con delicadeza la bufanda- para que no nos diera frío-

Menciono algo de una madriguera ¿Conocerá un topo amigable?-le dijo inclinando la cabeza ante su pregunta-

Draco no pudo evitar reír, y empezó a caminar animadamente hacía su habitación, era hora de llevar una nueva carga de ropa a su hogar.

Gracias-exclamó en cuanto llego a la puerta principal-Muchas gracias-

El pequeño elfo le sonrió de entre todas esas flores. Aún se veía feo.

Mientras echaba un montón de camisas a una maleta, se hablaba mentalmente: la señora Weasley lo entendería, el señor también, y tal vez Ginny. No le importaba Ron y Harry, pero si esperaba que Hermione lo perdonará.

Lo haría, dijo sonriendo, si lo haría. Lo iba a perdonar, él iba a regresar, y no importaba si tenía que rogar por su perdón.

Tomó su maleta y empezó a correr fuera de su cuarto, escaleras abajo. Cuando llego a la escalera principal se encontró con un pequeño grupo de elfos formados.

A donde va?-le chilló uno de ellos-Nos deja?

Malfoy siguió caminando tratando de ignorar la pregunta. Pero los elfos empezaron a exclamar su nombre y sujetaron su maleta con sus pequeñas manos. Tratando de seguir caminando, no era fácil decir adiós, pero entre tantas manos se lo llevaron de espaldas al suelo.

¿Amo? ¿Amo?-decían varios trepándose sobre él- ¿Amo?

Se levantó con el cabello despeinado, y arrastrando la maleta con dificultad. Empezó a correr en dirección a la puerta, siendo perseguido por elfos locos llenos de cariño. Cuando salió al patio se vio forzado a dejar la maleta atrás junto con tres elfos que se habían trepado sobre ella.

El inmenso portón empezó a abrirse lentamente, y lo maldijo mientras reía divertido.

Elfos locos – murmuró cuando por fin pudo detenerse metros más allá después de su terreno, el terreno que no podían abandonar sus queridos elfos-

Volteó a mirarlos, donde sonreían y agitaban su maleta en lo alto:

Amo, olvido su maleta-le gritaban unos-

Regrese pronto-chilló el pequeño con la bufanda rosa-

Él asintió:

Espérenme de regreso, quiero la mansión limpia, y pueden usar los obsequios de Hermione-

Los elfos empezaron a saltar y a chillar emocionados, podía distinguir en lo alto su maleta volando en los aires, de aquí para acá.

**Fin!  
Espero que les haya gustado! El próximo capitulo.. es el final (**

DarkLith M-P: Holaa! Espero que este capitulo de haya gustado! ) creo que el mejor será el final.. el proximo. gracias por leer mi ff..!

Chris Marie2403: Jajaja no se.. creo que random.. tengo que pensar.. ¿Conocemos a alguien con ese nombre?

Kerly Krum: ¡Super locos! Y yo los adoro..xD son elfos locos.. 

**Tailesin: Holaa! Ohh.. que inteligente XD claro que tenía que ver cn Hermione xD ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas Gracias!**

Karyta34: A mi tambien me gusto la carta ) aquí en este cap podras encontrar la razon del comportamiento -

Kunii24: Holaa! Gracias! Gracias! Jaja no llorees! Graciiaas!

Hasta la proxima ) Son lo mejor!

Lostbrethilien


	16. Tormento Imaginario

Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling y a su imaginación**

**Sobreviviendo**

**Capitulo 16**

**Tormento Imaginario**

Elfos locos – murmuró cuando por fin pudo detenerse metros más allá después de su terreno, el terreno que no podían abandonar sus queridos elfos-

Volteó a mirarlos, donde sonreían y agitaban su maleta en lo alto:

Amo, olvido su maleta-le gritaban unos-

Regrese pronto-chilló el pequeño con la bufanda rosa-

Él asintió:

Espérenme de regreso, quiero la mansión limpia, y pueden usar los obsequios de Hermione-

Los elfos empezaron a saltar y a chillar emocionados, podía distinguir en lo alto su maleta volando en los aires, de aquí para acá.

El recorrido de regreso a La Madriguera le pareció mucho más corto que el de venida. Ansiaba verla. Su corazón latía contra sus costillas provocándole una punzada en su lado izquierdo. Se recostó impaciente tratando de calmar las ansias. En cuanto menos lo espero, el tren se detuvo por completo.

Empezó a correr desesperado ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría llegar a La Madriguera? El sol… apenas amanecía. Su corazón desbocado le incitaba a ir más rápido. El cielo se teñía de un naranja poderoso.

No había prisa alguna pero iba corriendo como si lo estuviese persiguiendo el mismismo Voldemort. Le dolía mucho pensar que ella estaba mal ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Dónde? Debía de estar en la Madriguera. El elfo ese se lo había dicho. Debe de estar ahí. Tal vez triste. Tal vez no. Tal vez destrozada. Tal vez no.

Se la imaginó bien, en el momento en que menos debía, feliz, bien, sin él. Alegre, contenta, como si nada hubiese pasado, ¿Estaba él exagerando? Corrió más rápido pero repentinamente en una curva se detuvo. Resbaló y se fue de lado hasta dar con el suelo. Maldijo adolorido y se llevo una mano a la cabeza_. Sangre.. sangre..Sangre.. _

Genial-murmuró por lo bajo. Antes de desmayarse-

_Draco..Draco-la dulce voz de Hermione le llamaba de vuelta a la realidad-_

Draco-dijo con la voz tensa-Despierta-

_Abrió los ojos confundido. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que su vista se aclaró. Alargó su mano pálida y larga hasta la mejilla de la muchacha. La acarició con sus dedos pero ella aparto su rostro de su mano._

Hermione..-murmuró- ¿Dónde estamos?

Miró el cielo confundido, salpicado de mil estrellas. Pero la sonrisa de ella fue desapareciendo lentamente con el correr de una fría brisa. Se puso en pie de un salto, y sacudió su pantalón de tela. Lo miró con recelo. Y empezó a andar sin dirigirle palabra.

Hermione?-le llamó confundido desde el suelo. Se incorporó lentamente sin perder de vista a la chica- Hermione?

Voy tarde, Draco-le dijo- No tengo tiempo para esto, por favor, deja de actuar como un niño-

Que?-dijo con la voz rota- Hermione ¡No! Espera!

Ya, Madura-le riñó con voz exhausta- déjame vivir-

¡No! Hermione.. fue solo un error-

Si! Fue un error haberte besado! Lo había olvidado! No eres más que un galán! Un patán! Un casanovas!-

Hermione..-le dijo con la voz rota extendiendo sus manos hacia donde ella- Espera..Te necesito..

No!-le gritó la muchacha girándose repentinamente, sus rulos cortaron el aire con potencia- No mientas ¡Vete! ¡Alejate! Deja de buscarme..de seguirme..

La muchacha tomó un suspiró y recuperó la compostura:

y como ya te dije, voy tarde-

Tarde? A donde vas?-

Los ojos de la muchacha relampaguearon:

A una cita-le informó con voz cortante- no creo que sepas que es ¡Nunca me pediste salir a alguna!-

Pero.. Pero..-las palabras se amontonaban en su boca ¿Qué podía decir?-

Hermione.. lamento haberte herido-

No lo hagas-le bufó la muchacha-yo no lo lamento, gracias a ti, conocí al hombre de mi vida.

Homb..de..tu vida?-

Sí-dijo con ojos brillosos-Ron Weasley-

Abrió los ojos espantado. El sol le molestaba la vista. Ocultó el reflejo del sol con sus manos pálidas. Una pelota rodó a su lado y la tomó con ojos vacilantes.

Oye-le gritó un muchacho-¿Me la puedes pasar?-

Se la arrojó de vuelta, mientras se incorporaba confundido. Estaba en el pueblo, cerca de la madriguera. Una mujer lo miraba con desconfianza desde el otro lado de la calle, un señor lo miraba con expresión vigilante desde la otra acera, en la casa de al frente vislumbraba una mujer observándolo desde detrás de unas cortinas. La saludo con la mano y la mujer se alejó de la ventana en seguida.

_Muggles.._ –murmuró por lo bajo- _nada más falso y tonto que un muggle-_

¿Nadie le ofrecía ayuda? ¿Nadie llamaba a nadie? Bufó haciendo sus cabellos revolotear en el aire. Ofendido. Pues mejor que no le prestarán servicio alguno, de seguro, al único cuartel que llamarían sería al de la policía.

Tontos-murmuró otra vez-

Empezó a caminar con paso ligero por entre el juego de los niños con el balón- Saludo al panadero que apenas empezaba abrir el negocio. Debía de ser domingo o día feriado para que abriera a esa hora.

Caminó distraídamente, pero sentía la mirada del entero pueblo en su espalda. Tenía que empezar a subir por la loma. En lo más alto, y más escondido de todos esos árboles estaba la casa de los Weasley-

Empezó a bordear la loma aparentando paciencia. No tenía paciencia alguna. Quería agarrar a Ron Weasley y estrellarlo mil veces contra una pared por haberse metido en sus sueños. En el momento menos previsto saltó entre los árboles y empezó a ascender. Deseo que nadie en el pueblo lo hubiese visto.

Subió sin detenerse un instante, pensar en el sueño le daba más energía y más ganas de llegar. Tenía que partirle la cara a alguien. Y de seguro, no seria a Hermione.

En cuanto llego a la casa, no había nadie. El olor lo confortaba y le calmaba todos los nervios. ¿Pero donde estaban? ¿Se habían ido? Empezó a subir escaleras, sin abrir ninguna puerta, hasta que llego a la última. A la que había compartido con Hermione. Tocó a la puerta, pero se sintió estupido. Abrió con cautela. Pero no había nadie. La cama estaba vacía. Sintió una punzada, pero empezó a aliviarse en cuanto vio su equipaje. El de ella. Por supuesto.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras y escuchó gritos. Trató de no sonreír. Otra disputa con Ron en ella, excusa perfecta para pegarle. Abrió la puerta de la recamara de Ginny sin vacilar, trató de fingir sorpresa. Pero sabía que ahí estaban. Ginny y Ron ¿Dónde Hermione? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?

El rostro de Ron se desfiguró pero la flamante melena de Ginny voló en el aire hasta quedar en sus brazos.

Draco!-chilló la chica- estas de vuelta ¡Estaba apunto de ir a buscarte yo misma!-

Supongo que no todos me querían de vuelta..-murmuró sin quitarle los ojos al pecoso-

Pues no-le contestó con tono amenazante- de todas maneras no eres bienvenido-

Ginny fue creadora de un chillido tormental y empezó a discutir nuevamente con su hermano-

Ella lo necesita! Lo sabes!-chilló-El no hubiese dejado que mamá la llevará! Lo hubiese impedido! Y tu como un perro faldero obedeciendo todo lo que te decía 'Agarrala' 'Llevala' 'Tápale la boca' ¿¡Quien te crees que eres!? ¡Ella lo necesita! ¡A él! ¡A él!

Callate-rugió como una bestia, se abalanzo sobre su pequeña indefensa hermana y Draco con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios le plantó el puñetazo del universo en el rostro-

**Fin!  
Pueden odiarme y todo.. lo siento x.x lo siento x.x se que no arregla nada pero lo siento x.x he tardado un milenio y lo siento x.x Pero estoy aquí y me alegro de informarles que todavía no es el final.. estoy tratando de alargar un poco más. Por sus lindas requisiciones :) – Bueno.. Bueno.. ya.. listo.. lo lamento otra vez.. x.x**

Lostbrethilien

**PD: Estoy de vacaciones tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero creo que primero saldrá un OneShot.. y luego el proximo cap de Sobreviviendo no creo que todavía sea el final.. creo.. no estoy segura.. No me odien por favor.. y gracias por todo.. -**

**Reviews  
**_**  
**_**Dark.Lith M-p: Holaaa! Disculpa, creo que el final será el siguiente. ¡Disculpa la espera! X.x no volvera a pasar -**

Kerly Krum: el final.. el proximo) disculpame.. x3 es que si lo hacia este el final. .no quedaba como bien.. x3

Tailesin: jaja cierto! Adoro tu sexto sentido! Gracias gracias! ) cuidate

**Kunii-24: todavía no el final ) ajaja sii esa parte de las flores con el elfo aun feo también me causo mucha gracias ) **

**Karyta34: Bueno saber eso) esa era la idea un poquito de alegria, diversión y locura.. Todos necesitamos de los elfos en algun momento! xD**

Pau tanamachi malfoy: no te preocupes chica jajaja muchas graciias! Estoy intentando hacerlo un poco más largo.. todavía no es seguro.. 

**Gracias! Cuidense todas! **

**Hasta la proxima! Y nuevamente, disculpas **

**Lostbrethilien **


	17. Sobreviviendo

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling y a su imaginación**

**Sobreviviendo**

**Capitulo 17**

**Sobreviviendo **

Vamos, Ginny-insistía Draco dos horas más tarde con voz piadosa-

Dime donde esta, por favor- siguió insistiendo-

Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza, llegaba a sonar casi como un ruego, pero la chica no hablaba desde que su propio hermano se abalanzó con violencia sobre ella. Se encogió aún más, por supuesto aterrorizada por las acciones de su propio hermano. Llegó a pensar que estaba siendo controlado por algún mortífago, pero algo le repetía casi en un susurro, que ella sabía la verdad.

Ahora no sabía si decirle a Draco o no. Hermione, sin duda, lo necesitaba o, a caso era todo lo contrario? ¿Había alguna diminuta posibilidad de que Ron tuviera razón? No involucrar a Draco, mandarlo a freír espárragos ¿Era la solución? Se atrevió a alzar los ojos con timidez pero él seguía ahí.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

Ginny, no me hagas esto-dijo Draco con la voz entrecortada- ayudame.. por favor..

Ginny apretó los labios, exactamente como lo hacía su madre, tratando de dar por zanjado el asunto. Ella no le diría nada y punto. Así después no se sentiría mal por nada que llegase a ocurrir..

Draco soltó un gran suspiró e inclinó la cabeza hacía abajo, trató de no sonreír ante su victoria, que no duró por mucho. Él se levantó y la tomó de la cabeza para que lo mirase directamente a los ojos.

Ayúdame-le suplicó en voz baja-por favor, tengo que verla._ Necesito_ ..

Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina y lentamente su rostro se fue relajando. Se perdió en los ojos grises del mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

¿Estaba siendo hechizada? ¡Si! ¡Tenía que ser eso! ¡Él la estaba hechizando!

..pero esa mirada.. le quitó el aliento. Como solía hacerlo en Hogwarts años atrás. Con sólo el pasar de esa criatura maravillosa a su lado.

Se ruborizó, obviamente, avergonzada pero no quito los ojos de aquella maravilla, aquel pedazo de cielo que se había encontrado en la tierra. Era la primera vez que se le veía así, indefenso, adorable, y le encantaba, pero en seguida, cualquier pensamiento o sensación hacia el rubio encantador fue exterminado.

Draco Malfoy por fin se veía afectado por un amorío suyo, y era por su amiga, su amiga que lloraba y sufría desconsolada en un lugar no muy lejano.. No era momento de pensar en alguna traición contra Harry, era hora, de una vez por todas, de elegir un lado determinado y trabajar para él. El lado de su precioso Harry y el pendejo de su hermano (perdidamente enamorado de la risueña Hermione) , o el lado de su padre, que quería a Hermione segura en cada de vuelta, y no kilómetros lejos, junto con Malfoy que había regresado desde quien sabe donde a rescatar a su dulce doncella. Y llevarla lejos?

¿Que quieres Malfoy? – le rugió, Ron sonrió y luego hizo una mueca de dolor desde la cama ¡Aush! Como debía de doler ese golpe…-

Malfoy alzó indefenso sus cejas y se rió; lanzándole una mirada divertida a Ron y a su nuevo moretón. Sí con su súper mirada seductora no pudo conseguir nada, tendría que volverse indefenso otra vez, se sentía mal aplicando todo lo que sabía a la pequeña Weasley, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y no había ruido alguno que indicará señal de Harry o de la señora Weasley.. y secretamente en su esperanzado corazón, esperaba que Hermione entrará repentinamente por la puerta que estaba a sus espaldas.

¿Donde está?- preguntó nuevamente con ojos indefensos, despeinándose con una mano su cabello sucio - ¿A dónde la han llevado? –

Repentinamente el aire le faltó, y los pulmones le empezaron a fallar, una insistente punzada en el corazón le lleno los ojos de lagrimas sin derramar. Su pregunta fue respondida por un pequeño presentimiento.

¿La llevaron al Ministerio?-le preguntó a Ginny, pero estaba muy lejos de parecer una pregunta- ¿De vuelta al Ministerio? ¿Le consiguieron otra casa? ¡Ginny! Por el amor de Dios.. ¡Responde!

Era estresante, irritante, sólo un ser humano del sexo femenino podía estar totalmente apoyándolo un segundo, y luego mantenerse en estado de duda.

La niña empezó a asentir con la cabeza mientras gruesas lágrimas descendían por sus coloradas mejillas, Draco colocó sus ambas manos sobre las de Ginny preparado para preguntar la dirección de su nuevo domicilio cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso.

Harry frunció el ceño ante su vista y apartó a Draco de Ginny de un empujón.

_Bien_-se dijo Draco mentalmente- _me lo merecía, estaba engatusando a su noviecita, perfecto ¡Gracias por interrumpir, Potter!_

Tenemos que irnos – dijo Harry a nadie en concreto – ha llegado la hora –

Ginny palideció, significaba que ¿Los mortifagos habían invadido?

Todo esta fuera de control- repitió Harry con expresión preocupada arrojando todo lo que encontraba a su baúl ahora abierto- ¡Vamos! ¡Muévanse! ¡Están a tres pueblos de aquí!

Ginny corrió a su habitación con un chillido de miedo y Draco la siguió:

Ginny, por favor, Ginny –

Pero Ginny no lo escuchaba, sacaba un baúl de debajo de su cama, la pelirroja debía de estar preparada porque se dedico a arrastrarlo rápidamente hacia fuera.

Ron y Harry ya corrían con sus baúles escaleras abajo, varitas en manos, sugiriendo ideas a donde ir.

¡Harry Potter!-le rugió desde arriba de la escalera-

Ambos muchachos se quedaron perplejos observándolo, Ron parecía haber olvidado que lo odiaba y lo observaba sin juzgar, Ginny se había paralizado escalones abajo con su baúl aun flotando.

Perfecto – se dijo así mismo sonriendo -

Harry apuntaba su varita directo al pecho del rubio.

¿Qué? – le preguntó con voz severa, Ginny bufó y se interpuso entre el camino de Harry hacia Draco, el pelinegro frunció el ceño pero mantuvo la varita en alto –

Dime donde está-le contestó con voz fría y tentadora – y les daré una morada segura – alargó la mano y acarició el cabello de la pelirroja, observó como la expresión de Harry, una ira casi indescriptible -

¿Qué tan segura? – preguntó esta vez Ginny esperanzada volteando a verlo - ¿Qué tanto?

¿Qué tan segura puede ser una casa a la cual ya nadie va, A la cual muchos temen, porque se dice que tiene una maldición? – contestó Draco –

No tenemos tiempo para esto – gruñó Ron - ¿es segura o no?

Antes no-les informó- pero ahora sí- y sonrió victorioso – lo he comprado yo mismo, ya nadie la visita.

Dime donde está ella- dijo pasando sus ojos de Harry a Ron, y por último los dejo caer en Ginny- y les diré a donde ir –

Harry posó los ojos en Ginny, luego lo llamó con la mirada y empezó a correr hacia el patio trasero de la casa dejando su baúl frente a la escalera, Draco lo siguió pasando velozmente y lo alcanzó con facilidad.

El pelinegro no dijo nada, solo levanto la mano, señalando un lugar.

Los ojos de Draco recorrieron el pueblo lleno de apestosos maleducados muggles, subió por la montaña que expandía sus faldas por el otro lado, y vio una torre de piedra gris, una casa blanca pequeña construida junto a esta, el lugar justo donde señalaba Potter.

Casa 237, familia Northerswift –

Mansión Malfoy – le contestó mientras la brisa los despeinaba a ambos – Dile a los elfos que van de mi parte, dile a Weasley que hechice el portón para que no se abra, después de todo, es de sangre pura, podrá hacerlo-

Harry asintió y agregó dubitativo: no tienes mucho tiempo, tal vez sea mejor dejarla ir con ellos, ella estará bien –

Draco negó con la cabeza y agregó un fuerte: no, no puedo dejar que la alejen.

Te estaremos esperando entonces – dijo Ron

Ambos, pelinegro y rubio, voltearon a ver a Ron de pie a sus espaldas, tiempos oscuros, tiempos difíciles, tiempos malditos, tenían que permanecer unidos. Draco alargó su mano blanca y la estrechó en paz con Ronald, aún sentía mucho resentimiento hacía el pecoso pelirrojo, pero no era tiempo para ganar más enemigos.

Harry miró el horizonte:

No tienes más que una hora, para que lleguen aquí –

Será más que suficiente – le contestó –

Suerte…- suspiró Ginny agregándose al grupo – te esperaremos –

En tu mansión – agregó Harry acariciando el cabello de Ginny –

Draco asintió, en el último momento volteó a echar un último vistazo a la Madriguera, el trío seguía ahí, siguiéndolo en silencio con los ojos, tal vez incluso cuidándolo desde la distancia.

Váyanse ya – les gritó – Nos veremos pronto –

En verdad quería saber que los vería pronto, quería tan siquiera saber que sobreviviría para verlos de nuevo, no sabía cuanto tiempo tenía, ni cuantos eran, ni como estaban organizados; pero para que el Mundo Mágico diera alarma roja a todas las casas, era mejor apurarse. Bajo la loma que tanto le había costado subir horas antes, dando trompicones y chocando con uno que otro árbol, consiguió rasguñadas en los hombros y un labio roto en uno de sus no tan glamorosos choques con un gigantesco árbol, bajo los últimos metros de la loma, rodando.

Empezó a correr por una calle, era su imaginación o ¿Todo se estaba empezando a tonar nublado?, que ironía. Paso frente al mismo panadero que había saludado en la mañana y le dirigió un movimiento con la cabeza.

El panadero le llamó con la mano:

Toma, toma – le dijo dándole pan recién horneado –

No, gracias – le contestó – no te…

Insisto – dijo el señor guiñándole un ojo, era viejo, anciano, le recordaba a Dumbledore, pero sus ojos, no eran como los de él viejo, ya muerto, mago –

Draco afirmó y tomó el pan en sus manos, no había dado unos cuantos pasos rápidos para continuar su camino cuando chocó contra dos hombres altos, morenos, y con expresión seria.

A ver, muchacho – dijo uno de ellos - ¿En que andas? Sabemos que no eres de aquí –

Justo lo que no necesitaba, muggles uniformados.

¿Qué, eh? No estoy buscando problemas – les dijo y empezó a caminar más rápido-

¡Me ha robado! – Dijo el panadero saliendo de su puesto - ¡Me ha robado!

¿Qué? – Vociferó Draco – claro que no, no tengo tiempo para esto

No – dijo un chico con un balón bajo el brazo, Draco no lo había visto, pero lo reconoció como el chico de la mañana – yo vi todo -

Por favor - les dijo el panadero – no lo dejen ir –

¡No tengo tiempo para esto! – les informó empezando a alejarse –

Maldita sea – le gritó al oficial que intento sujetarlo –_ Confundus_ – le gritó apuntando su varita hacia el rostro desconocido – _Desmaius – _gritó, esta vez apuntando al oficial que tenía al frente – y para ti – dijo mirando severamente al desquiciado muggle (refiérase al panadero)-

_Palalingua! _ - y así fue como se le pegó la lengua al paladar –

El chico con el balón lo observaba con los ojos como platos:

Y para ti – le dijo con su voz fría, y quitándole el balón de las manos, Draco desapareció el balón y el chico sólo se mantuvo observándolo, el rubio empezó a caminar velozmente hacía su destino, nada lo distraería, volteo a ver al chico y le hizo una seña hacia sus pies. El chico bajo la mirada y asombrado vio un nuevo balón, con la firma de su jugador favorito.

No pudo distraerse más, no pudo esperar más, empezó a correr, tenía que encontrar a Hermione.

Oye, tu! – le gritaron justo cuando iba a empezar a ascender por el camino hacia la casa- El rubio con el palo mágico -

¿Ahora que? – rugió volteándose, era el mismo chico con el balón –

Se nota que tienes prisa – le informó – pensé que necesitarías esto – haciéndose a un lado y mostrándole un caballo en una excelente forma –

Te debo una – dijo Draco suspirando y montándose en el gran corcel, por suerte ya había ganado experiencia, empezó a cabalgar camino arriba, sabía que la casa no estaba muy lejos, y que el caballo era suficientemente rápido y que estaba en forma-

¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! – gritó en cuanto la vio, sí, tenía que ser ella, esos cabellos los reconocería donde fuera - ¡Hermione! ¡Espera! – la vio observarlo, incrédula, con la maleta a sus pies, y ojos tristes, notó marcas en su rostro, y grandes ojeras, y sintió como su corazón empezaba a doler – Hermione… -

Bajó del caballo con un suspiró y la sujeto de los hombros:

Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto, yo mentí, te hice daño, fue estupido lo que hice, te lo ruego, por favor, no tienes que perdonarme ahora, pero ven conmigo, si? No quiero que te vayas –

Hermione no contesto, había dejado de mirarlo y observaba el caballo. Draco miro a la familia que lo miraba con curiosidad:

Hermione.. – suspiró en su oído tomándola en sus brazos – tal vez, ahora, no sepa que hacer, ni como va a acabar todo esto, ni que va a suceder, pero sé sólo una cosa..

Y esa cosa.. es .. – continuo entrecortadamente mientras sentía como sus mejillas empezaban a arder – que quiero ser feliz, y sólo puedo ser feliz a tu lado, y quiero que tu también seas feliz, a mi lado, quiero tener un camino a tu lado, y si tengo que abandonar todo y seguirte para que sea así, así será entonces, no sólo renuncio a mi casa, ni a mis pertenencias, si no también a mi apellido si eso es lo que quieres, seré sólo Draco.

Estaba renunciando a todas las enseñanzas de su pasado, a aquel lema de llevar el nombre de Malfoy siempre al frente, y de Draco siempre atrás; estaba tomando una elección por si mismo.

Bajo la mirada derrotado, Hermione no contestaba, sólo observaba como congelada en el tiempo, fue hasta entonces, que sintió como los brazos de su débil Hermione lo envolvían, y como su corazón dio un débil salto cuando ella contestó:

Te quiero a ti, Draco _Malfoy_–

**The End **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, lamento tanto la tardanza! Tal vez escriba más, pronto. Agradezco a todas las que me leyeron me apoyaron, y a aquellas que se tomaron la molestia de leer esto a pesar de que tarde tanto. Les agradezco un millón todos sus comentarios, son lo máximo. Lo lindo! Y me hicieron muy contenta! **

**Besos,**

**Lostbrethilien. **


End file.
